


（铮衣）长恨歌

by bailichen800



Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [6]
Category: bjt
Genre: M/M, bjt - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24980161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bailichen800/pseuds/bailichen800
Summary: 我，甄能编，看了《天盛长歌》被小白演的顾南衣圈粉了，屁颠屁颠地跑去找了原著《凰权》看，发现woc顾小呆太好吃了连衣裙CP我可～～没错，甄能编再次转投邪教大旗，凤知微姐姐实在是智商太高太厉害了……只是可怜了我顾小呆孤苦余生，给他一个家暖暖……魔改警告，改得认不出原著的那种魔改，人物背景时间剧情设定瞎JB扯，没有把原著小说完全看完（看完了也没用，改得完全一含二糊颠三倒四扯五扯六七荤八素含笑九泉十全十美美轮美奂焕然一新欣欣向荣，连亲妈都认不出来），注意避雷在比较短的那篇《春风不度》的基础上有增添，比如吸取了海棠文学城常见GHS的双儿（即双性）设定，因为双儿有女性器官，比单纯的男孩子描写起来用词宽泛容易一些因为笔者能力有限，编不出原著那种高端大气上档次的情节，本文走分节式写法，以片段为主。专虐顾南衣，本变态就喜欢祸祸小美人，不需要另外的价钱就能体验原著没有的服务♂原著很秀的地方是，每个小孩都能加技能，比甄厉害还厉害，十岁的宁弈就能搞事情，几个把我搞糊涂的婴儿有大成遗孤凤知微，顾家独苗顾南衣，就连凤知微他们捡到的小女孩顾知晓都是未来的西凉女皇………怎么我就捡不到个绝世清冷美人当床伴呢，唉……注意！高能预警！我要开始瞎编了！
Relationships: bjt - Relationship
Series: allbjt无脑虐文爽文 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1690153





	（铮衣）长恨歌

**Author's Note:**

> 我，甄能编，看了《天盛长歌》被小白演的顾南衣圈粉了，屁颠屁颠地跑去找了原著《凰权》看，发现woc顾小呆太好吃了连衣裙CP我可～～  
> 没错，甄能编再次转投邪教大旗，凤知微姐姐实在是智商太高太厉害了……只是可怜了我顾小呆孤苦余生，给他一个家暖暖……  
> 魔改警告，改得认不出原著的那种魔改，人物背景时间剧情设定瞎JB扯，没有把原著小说完全看完（看完了也没用，改得完全一含二糊颠三倒四扯五扯六七荤八素含笑九泉十全十美美轮美奂焕然一新欣欣向荣，连亲妈都认不出来），注意避雷  
> 在比较短的那篇《春风不度》的基础上有增添，比如吸取了海棠文学城常见GHS的双儿（即双性）设定，因为双儿有女性器官，比单纯的男孩子描写起来用词宽泛容易一些  
> 因为笔者能力有限，编不出原著那种高端大气上档次的情节，本文走分节式写法，以片段为主。专虐顾南衣，本变态就喜欢祸祸小美人，不需要另外的价钱就能体验原著没有的服务♂  
> 原著很秀的地方是，每个小孩都能加技能，比甄厉害还厉害，十岁的宁弈就能搞事情，几个把我搞糊涂的婴儿有大成遗孤凤知微，顾家独苗顾南衣，就连凤知微他们捡到的小女孩顾知晓都是未来的西凉女皇………怎么我就捡不到个绝世清冷美人当床伴呢，唉……  
> 注意！高能预警！我要开始瞎编了！

—.凯旋  
呼卓部的人们怎么也没想到，赫连铮这一去天盛回来不仅转了性子，连取向都改了，除了带回天盛特有的宝籍药材，竟然还带回一位陌生的公子。虽然赫连铮还是一贯的慷慨大方，老皇帝赏下的宝物绸缎一概随便取随便拿，哪怕是赐给他的几个作妾的美貌汉女也毫不吝啬，谁想要也给了去，唯有那厚锦幛马车里关着的那位公子，是无论如何也碰不得的。有几个好色粗俗的，趁着赫连铮不注意便去勾那车帐，想一睹这美人芳容，不曾想这美人身手有些了得，几个登徒子还未能窥得一丝半点的颜色，便被车内掷出的暗器打了个口歪眼斜人仰马翻，给赫连铮发现了，又是一顿雪上加霜的暴揍。

这天盛美人竟是个性子烈的！这也难怪，堂堂七尺男儿雌伏他人身下，换了哪个草原男子都会引为要剖腹自裁，无颜面见先祖的毕生之耻。虽说双儿天生便是适合供人操干、替人开枝散叶的，但矜贵骄傲如草原男儿，哪怕是做双儿投怀送抱也是博一个心悦诚服心甘情愿。这位天盛美人料想也是个性子烈的，只是不知为何却委身了赫连铮；听说这人是赫连铮从当今的天盛皇后，曾经化名魏知的无双国士凤知微手里要来的，凤知微待他如同亲弟弟一般，如今竟然这么便宜了赫连铮，真是一朵鲜花插在了牛粪……也不对，金狮人喜多子嗣延续血脉，性事上更是粗暴直接，就那副浑身没二两肉的清瘦身板，没奶子没屁股的，不给赫连铮玩死也得给孩子卡死……连鲜花都算不上，顶多算截狗尾巴草，草原上凛冽狂啸的野风肆意一蹂躏，就残了；更有人对此嗤之以鼻，堂堂天盛皇后，勇武刚毅，善权谋断如凤知微，要真是视作亲弟，哪舍得送到这汉人口中茹毛饮血的蛮荒之地受苦？多半就是赫连铮随手从天盛掳来的良家少爷公子，赚脸面信口胡谄的罢了。无非就是一模样俊俏些的汉人双儿，拉了帐子扯开腿，压在身下用都是一样的，对于常年在草原上摸爬滚打，妻妾无数的游牧民族来说也没啥好稀奇的，草原上靠的是力量和狠决，有足够的兵力才能夺取更多的土地和奴隶，从而让部族添丁兴旺，既然赫连铮拳头大惹不得，这美人也就由他乐意宝贝去吧。

“衣衣——”好容易和兄弟们叙完旧，赫连铮爬上车，撩开密不透风的帐幔，“是为夫不好，让那帮狗娘养的登徒子骚扰了你！为夫给你赔罪！”

顾南衣倚在马车的窗栏上，戴着遮面的斗笠，正怔怔地盯着车厢的某一处出神。他难得有此种沉思遐想的时刻，竟是完全没意识到赫连铮的存在。

凤知微……顾南衣痴痴地想着，戴着一圈红绳的手腕无意识地轻扣膝盖，红绳上挂的小金狗立刻欢快地跳跃起来，汪汪叫着去追那片翠玉打造成的叶片。

知微……

不知她和宁弈在天盛皇都过得可好？近日入秋了，天凉，她怕寒，有没有加床褥子……宁弈是否真心待她……

想到宁弈，那城府极深，极会审时度势，因利乘便的男子，顾南衣心中有些不悦，清秀如工笔描摹的眉头微微皱起，他对宁弈怀有极大的不信任和不放心，他并不相信，心机深沉的宁弈能敞开心扉，无欺无瞒地待凤知微。

顾南衣为了凤知微，可以不是顾南衣。

可是……凤知微最后还是选择了宁弈……顾南衣苦涩地笑了笑，那双令人眩晕，灿若晨星的绝美双眸中浮现出一丝纠缠的痛苦，倘若淡墨水彩描绘的雪山之巅，行云晕染了一抹动人心魄的荡漾水痕。

“衣衣，我说过，有我在的地方，就会给你一个家。”临别时，凤知微牵着他的手，那日起了风，她手心的热度传到他的手中，他却还是觉得很冷，风把他遮面的斗笠吹得飘起，纱质的布料掠过他的脸颊，他感到脸上痒痒的，夹杂着一丝酸楚的热意。

“赫连铮是未来呼卓十二部的首领，是陛下亲口封的袭爵顺义王，你跟了他，我……也能放心了……”凤知微掩面，这个一贯是清明通透，尽显果断的女子面对离别，竟是被轻而易举地戳穿了无畏的伪装，露出她真正脆弱而令人心疼的一面。

顾南衣搂过凤知微，手掌温柔地拍着她的脊背，凤知微伏在他的肩上，涂着明红蔻丹的手指死死地攥着他肩头垂下的面纱，仿佛这样，就能让这片刻而最后的温存再多停留一刻，“南衣……我也舍不得你走……”她的泪滴在他的肩头，浸出一片深色：“可是你在我身边……我真的不放心……”

“我不想任何人……再为我而死了……”早在数年前，这个决绝而冠绝的女子流着血泪，毅然决然地指天立誓。

“你还在，我就不会死。”顾南衣抬起手腕，体贴地用衣袖为她拭泪，被凤知微拦下，“南衣，这身衣裳是专门为你新做的……别弄脏了。”她强挤出一个调侃一般的笑容，伸手取了手帕，止不住的泪却是抽刀断水一般越擦越多。

“南衣，时辰差不多了……快走吧，别耽误了出城门。”泪眼朦胧的凤知微从他怀里退开，送他登上了金狮的马车，他掀开帐幔的一刹不经意地回头，凤知微背对着他，正在对赫连铮殷殷嘱托：“好好待他……”她似是绷不住了，只勉强说了这半句便哽咽起来，勉力朝赫连铮摆了摆手，示意他们可以出发了。

帐幔的缝隙外，一个高大的身影将哭成泪人的凤知微搂在怀里轻言细语地安抚，正是如今的天盛帝宁弈。

他的衣物还尚且沾有她身上的气息，这点残存的温度失去了热源，用不了多久便散了。冰冷的衣料贴着他一片透凉的心，一时竟分不清哪个更冷。他感到脸颊上有些热，随手一摸，指尖湿润了。

泪水。

这就是难过的感觉吗……明明已经习惯了出生入死，生离死别的疼痛，为什么心尖还是这样抽痛的厉害……

“南衣？衣衣？”

顾南衣怔怔回头，令人眩晕的绝美双眸犹带着云山雾罩一般的迷蒙，他看向面前一脸关切的赫连铮，遮在雪色面纱下的艳绝面容现出一丝困惑的神色，“你干嘛？”

“自然是请为夫最爱的衣衣下车呀～”赫连铮颇有绅士风度地伸手，炫目的琥珀色双瞳中满是笑意，刚要去揽顾南衣的腰身，被不领情的顾小呆一把挡下，“肉麻。”

入目是一望无际的草原和比天还要辽阔的旷野，俊朗威武的天神在此毫不吝啬地向它的子民展示其高远豪迈的胸襟，没了巍峨宫殿的遮挡，暮色的天空仿佛触手可及一般，星星点点的白色毡房沐浴在太阳之芒下，天穹金黄余晖的房顶泛着柔和的暖金色，恰似一头威风凛凛的金色雄狮，向世间展现它荣耀无比的锋芒。

顾南衣生平第一次踏上这片陌生而遥远的土地，面对眼前壮阔而独特的景致，他一时有些迷茫，不禁驻足，眼神望向远方的金色长空。

海上生明月，天涯共此时。

但愿人长久，千里共婵娟。

天盛的落日许是也像这般璀璨的，恩泽万物的太阳匆匆掠过鳞次栉比的宫墙，却也会因她的光华而驻足留步，万般留恋拂过她明媚傲然的容颜，用最后的余辉在她繁复精致的发钗上镀上一抹亮色，再依依不舍地回归它所栖身的扶桑树下。

顾南衣静静地伫立在原地，在夕阳的映照之下美得恍若一尊玉雕，草原上的长风吹起轻如蝉翼的薄纱，玉琢一般的妙人精致隽秀的侧脸若隐若现。

赫连铮解下自己的长袍且做裹玉的红布，往顾南衣身上一披：“风大，别冻着。”

顾南衣回头看了一眼赫连铮，眸中闪过一丝似有所感的触动，旋即又继续遥望远方霞金如缎的天海。

“在我们金狮有个传说，说是草原第一代金狮汗王去世后，他的英灵化为最耀眼的太阳光芒，骑着他生前最爱的汗血宝马、踏着炫目的如血残阳，在这片辽阔的土地上纵情驰骋，一睹这如他所愿的千秋万代草原雄风。若是想生的男孩勇武雄壮，往往便会在此时祈祷先祖英灵赐福。”赫连铮走上前来，与顾南衣并肩而立，琥珀色流光幻彩的眼眸熠熠生辉：“我生于这特殊的时刻。因此我的父汗最寄希望于我，我刚一出生便被封为世子，他希望我能秉承先祖的遗风，前无古人后无来者地一统金狮全境，让这片草原再无灾难。”赫连铮颇为自豪地叉着腰，眼中却隐隐有水光闪烁，“可惜他老人家去得早，还没看见我这不争气的入主金狮王庭。”

“……”顾南衣见他如此，一时也不知该如何做为，他细细品味着赫连铮语气中的骄傲和遗憾，觉得自己应该做些什么；无奈他自幼便与着人间多情断了瓜葛，思忖半晌，只得轻轻道出一句安慰的话语：“你很好。”

赫连铮转头，英气勃发的面容上是明显难以抑制的兴奋过头的感动：“衣衣，你太令本王感动了！”赫连王子一瞬间就没了刚才的正经样子，就像一只需要顺毛的大狮子一般，一个劲往自家小娘子身上蹭：“衣衣，你怎么这么贴心～～”结果便是被炸毛的顾南衣一掌拍开：“哎呀，烦！”

赫连铮望着顾小呆气鼓鼓地顶着斗笠走进毡帐的背影，眼里尽是藏不住的得意喜色，别扭归别扭，晚上还不是一样睡一张铺！

草原的夜很静，这里能听见一草一木的呼吸声，广阔的天幕如同深邃的瀑布一般，将这片自由野性的旷野拥在她的怀里，用潺潺流水般的低语哄她心爱的孩子入眠，原处依稀可闻细碎的虫鸣声声，不时惊起一只迷途到此的寒鸦，哇啦哇啦地乍起，直冲那酷似白玉盘似的冷月。

赫连铮脱了一身华贵的胡装，轻手轻脚地走到床铺前。顾南衣早已宽衣就寝，背对着他躺在卧榻的一边，怀里还拥着一只枕头，看来是给他留了位子，俨然一副小媳妇独守空房冷被静待疼爱的模样。赫连铮一看自家衣衣乖巧懂事，简直那叫一个心花怒放，迫不及待地钻进被里，径直往这枕边人身上挨。顾南衣似是不喜与人这般亲密接触，身子微微往里挪了挪，却没什么反抗的意思；赫连铮见对方没有拒绝，便更加变本加厉地撩拨，径直摸索着解了裤子，将那灼热的阳物蹭着顾南衣的腿根，隔着衣料在那处隐秘幽壑四周摩挲。

“睡觉！”顾南衣偏头瞪了一眼，显然对赫连铮发情泰迪一般的过分行为颇为不齿，不料那羞恼的热意却趁机往臀缝内钻了些许，激得他慌忙回头，埋在枕头中的面容上泛起一丝羞气的粉红，连带着那白皙的耳朵也成了惹人怜爱的绯色。顾南衣白玉般的十指紧扣着怀里的软枕，感到身体有些僵硬，偏偏那物又不上不下地卡在敏感的要紧处，他动也动不得，只能保持这个受人挟制的尴尬姿势。顾南衣烦躁地蹬了蹬腿，想要摆脱这个胶布似的挂在他身上的累赘“滚滚滚！”

“衣衣～～”赫连铮得寸进尺地将手伸进顾南衣的衣底，把着身下人清瘦腰肢摩挲揉捏，“这可就是你的不对了～～凤知微把你给了我，怎么……怎么也得让为夫痛快痛快不是？”他讨好地抚着顾南衣柔顺入丝的黑发，看见顾南衣颈侧未褪的吻痕，心下又是一阵得意。“这样吧！为夫只是蹭蹭，保证不进去！衣衣你觉得如何？”

“……”顾南衣初识人事，自然听不出赫连铮说的这是天下一等一诓人的鬼话，他一门心思只想快些入睡，赫连铮的提议在他看来是个不用劳师动众的好办法；就点了点头，算是默许了。

“还是衣衣心疼为夫～”赫连铮一把揽住怀里的人儿，宠溺地吧唧亲了好几口。一面伸手去解顾南衣里衣的系带，一面暗暗庆幸这小兔子还真是单纯，自己就要被吃干抹净了还不知道，得亏遇上的是他赫连铮～

素白的寝衣自肩头滑落，露出圆润白皙的肩头，拨开一头绸缎似的黑发，一处落樱般咬痕在如雪的肌肤上绽放，赫连铮虔诚地埋下头，去吻那处自己留下的标记，舌尖轻柔地在伤痕处舔弄，仿佛是在安慰被自己捕获的猎物一般。敏感的后颈受到来自标记者的刺激，赫连铮灼热而盛情的气息喷洒在裸露的皮肤上，引起一阵轻微酥麻的痒意；顾南衣难耐地动了动身子，不自觉地把脸往怀中的软枕里埋了埋。顾南衣这副任人采撷的娇羞小媳妇模样甚是诱人，赫连铮顿时感到身下那物又烫了几分，把在顾南衣腰身上的手指沿着腰线下滑，流氓地钻进底裤，覆上紧致光滑的臀瓣揉捏起来。

赫连铮常年习武，又兼修骑射，手掌上生了一层茧子，粗糙的掌肉摩挲着细腻的肌肤，紧阖的阴瓣不时随着揉捏的动作被略微掰开些许，旋即又被挤压得合拢，顶在穴口的阳根恰到好处地磨擦，便将那娇嫩蕊穴刺激得打了个颤儿，翕张着吐出些清液。顾南衣发出一声的轻细的嗯咽，把脸往软枕里埋了些，僵硬的身子和紧闭的双腿出卖了他的羞怯。

赫连铮褪了顾南衣的底裤，将手探往那绵密颤抖的腿根轻轻一捏，原本紧阖的腿心霎时就软了下来；赫连铮沿着腿缝摸了一把，凑到身子紧绷的美人耳畔，语气带着明显戏谑的意味：“衣衣，你湿了。”

“闭嘴！”顾南衣抱着软枕，头也不回地锤了赫连铮一拳。这声音却是软的，带着些情动的绵柔，就连这徒劳反抗似的攻击也失了气力，他被赫连铮有力的双手禁锢在怀里，腿心夹着赫连铮的性器，俨然是一副任人摆布的模样。

“衣衣啊，你我夫妻……”赫连铮还没说完，一看顾南衣别扭怨念的眼神，立马改口：“……你我又不是野合苟且，享受鱼水之欢也是本分……况且常行这好事，对于你我也有好处……”他的手指蛛行般蜿蜒而上，捏住顾南衣胸前的乳粒揉搓起来，屏息细听怀里人愈加急促的呼吸声，“你们中原人有句好话，叫“道家亦也有房中术，佛门亦修欢喜禅”……”下身趁着顾南衣分神的工夫，又往那幽壑内顶了些许，硕大的茎顶抵在穴道的入口处大力摩擦，被调戏的阴瓣紧张地收缩着，怯怯地张开一条细缝，又涌出些润滑清液，滴滴答答地沾湿了床单。他即是天生便适合行房的双儿，私密的花穴受了如此撩拨，后庭自然也紧热起来，虽不如用于诞育子嗣的穴道敏感滋润，轮换着用也不失一种别样的意趣。

“好衣衣～～本王就蹭蹭，蹭蹭～～”赫连铮把人圈在怀里，甜言蜜语地哄；面上的胡渣挨在顾南衣肩颈，微扎的触感磨得白皙嫩肤晕起粉色，像是娇羞的新嫁娘脸上搽的胭脂，下边却是没闲着，挺立的阳根配合着手指揉弄的频率，在早已软湿成一汪春水的穴口处转了转，轻而易举地顶进一个头。

顾南衣刚刚破身没多久，承欢不多的穴道既还保留着处子之身的那份紧致温润，又不会像雏儿一样干涩难入，正是肏干起来最舒服的时候。舒展的阴瓣紧紧地含住入侵的阳物，被撑得嫩薄的穴口清晰的描摹出茎身筋脉的形状，顾南衣脑海里的记忆霎时复苏——他的记忆很特别，道路一样寻常的物事一律视作同仁难以记忆，偏偏对某些精妙而特殊的东西印象深刻，过目不忘；初夜见识的赫连铮的那根异于常人的物什偏偏被他要死不死得记得一清二楚，光从下身传来的热胀就清晰地在头脑中描绘出了那物的模样，所幸顾南衣涉世未深，倒也没有什么淫浪的联想，只隐隐觉得这是个不好的东西，又被赫连铮挟制着，仅能把脸往枕头里一个劲地缩，莹白如玉的手指紧紧地抠着枕面；他想快点结束这磨人的房事，赫连铮偏偏一个劲该死地撩拨他，胸前的乳粒被手指玩弄得红肿挺立，恍若两颗嫣艳的红果，他感到浑身无力，仿佛周身的武功都尽数被插在穴口中的那根吸走了一般，只能软绵绵地靠在赫连铮的怀里，随着对方的动作偶尔溢出一两声急促的喘息。他感到有些焦躁，又有些莫名的渴望，赫连铮在他体内浅浅地抽插，后穴控制不住地收涩着，热情地向来访者打开它的门户，想要被进入得更深，被狠狠地插干，空虚的穴道难耐欲求不满的浅尝辄止，一股股清流沿着腿根淌下，浇在灼热的阳物上，在两人的交合处插弄出细微的水声。

顾南衣皱了皱眉，他不喜欢这种奇怪的感觉，他觉得自己和往日似乎有些不一样，却又找不出原因来，只觉得浑身热得难受，身子软得像一汪水，饱经蹂躏的胸口热啦热辣辣的，那双扰人的手捏着两粒硬挺的乳尖，似是觉得在他胸前为非作歹得还不够索性双手覆上被玩弄得微隆的山丘，指缝夹着两粒红缨大力揉搓起来，顾南衣刚要反抗，不料一直在穴口逡巡的阳物突然发力，猝不及防的深入将他的声音顶回喉中，只余一声带着旖旎情味的呻吟。

干巴巴地在这温柔乡外围打了半天转，赫连铮可早就忍不了了，饿狼放着眼前的兔子不吃那是傻子，他一把扳过侧卧的顾南衣，抢下对方怀里的软枕扔在一边，顾南衣不通人事，惊愕之余没有反抗，赫连铮却是心急如焚，如同一头发情的雄狮，将不知所措的顾南衣狠狠地压在身下，迫不及待地将自己沾满淫液的阳物从那温柔乡里整根拔出，复又更加发狠地贯入那处已经湿软得不成样子是穴口。

“赫连铮……你……”顾南衣气得咬牙切齿，“……你混蛋……！”沉默寡言如他，想了好久才想到一个骂人的词汇，说完自己脸上都红了红，“你放开！”他从沉浸性事的虚软中恢复了些气力，伸出手去推身上的赫连铮，可在欢好之事上一窍不通的顾南衣如何是赫连铮的对手？赫连铮十岁便有了教他人事的妻妾，对于这床笫之欢自然是得心应手，对付不通人事的顾南衣简直小菜一碟，只在顾南衣会阴处那么一揉，抓住身下人那根微翘的玉茎轻轻一握，顾南衣霎时便软了腰肢，无力地倒在床榻上。

顾南衣仰面躺在床上，双腿被赫连铮拉得打开，他呼吸急促地望着眼前高大的金狮王子，令人眩晕的漂亮眼眸中闪过一丝疑惑的惧色。他不知道赫连铮想干什么，多年习武的本能让他条件反射地想要反抗，双手却似有千斤重一般，使不上半点力气。顾南衣正要强行运起内功，被赫连铮抢先一步，将他一双皓白素腕死死钳住，顺势就着俯压的姿势欺身而上，将那滚烫的物什继续往穴道内狠狠地捣弄，这便顶到了脆弱的蕊心，再往里便是双儿孕育子嗣的子宫，尺寸骇人的阳物撑开紧致的穴口，朝那处珍贵的秘处狠狠顶弄；顾南衣吃痛地紧咬着唇，却不发出一声闷哼，自幼练就一身绝世武功，多年来陪着凤知微走遍血雨腥风，他早已学会了忍受，将所有的苦痛都默默地咽下，只以沉默和清冷示人。

“衣衣，衣衣……”赫连铮动情地唤着身下人的名字，金狮人的行房向来是以生儿育女为目的的粗暴直接，赫连铮俨然是以兽类交配的姿势，将身下的顾南衣完全压制着操干，却又对猎物心怀疼惜和怜悯，俯身去亲吻予以安抚。顾南衣微微偏头，躲开赫连铮热烈的唇，那双清秀的眼眸淡而空洞地盯着毡帐上绣的金狮头颅发呆，赫连铮一遍遍地唤着他的名字，热情而深爱的吻落在他的颈侧，沿着精致的锁骨一路向下，在玉质一般的肌肤上绘出一道花路。他不加掩饰而赤诚地展示对心上人的热爱和征服，灼热的阳物在穴壁软肉层层的拥吻之下尽情而恣意地顶进双儿柔嫩的宫口，用喷薄而出的白浊将身下人的里外都霸道地染上自己的味道。赫连铮把着顾南衣不盈一握的双腿，温暖的宫穴涌出友好的热流，水乳交融一般同他的精液混在一处，双儿紧致的宫口夹住他的阳物吸吮，恨不得把他吸干掏空似的。大片淫靡而凌乱的白液惹眼地粘在他和顾南衣的胸腹上，不知释放了几次的小南衣可怜兮兮地软耷着，顶端只能吐出些许稀薄的清液。

顾南衣不明白赫连铮为什么精力这么好，他不过才跟了赫连铮几日，这人跟发情的雄狮似的，夜夜索取得他吃不消，他一度怀疑，赫连铮之前打不过自己完全都是装出来的！他累极了，不知道为什么只是在床上和赫连铮滚了两圈，就像打了一场血战那样疲惫，顾南衣眨了眨几近睁不开的眼睛，迷离地望了一眼埋在自己身上的赫连铮，对方依旧生猛地动作着，丝毫没有要停下的意思，顾南衣也无力再反抗，傍身的软枕被赫连铮夺下扔到了一边，他懒得再捡，索性把自己蜷成一个小团，闭目睡了。

赫连铮见顾南衣如此，知是他受不住，累了。想他身子还嫩着，也不忍心过多折腾他，只再往那暖和秘处抽插几下，将剩余的精液尽数释出，将那小小的宫腔盛得满满的。

顾南衣毫无察觉，俊秀的双目紧阖，呼吸深沉而均匀，显然是已经累得陷入了熟睡，昏黄的油灯照在他精致的面容上，给这绝美的脸颊镀上一层暖光，恍若一块色泽莹润的玉雕，美得不似真人；顾南衣的一头乌发散了满床，漂亮的身子上爱痕遍布，灌满爱液的小腹微隆弧度，蜷在身侧的一只素腕上还系着那条红绳，一金一玉两枚坠儿亮晶晶地闪着光。

赫连铮迎着烛光，凝视着身下人宁静而美丽的睡颜，心中微动，牵起顾南衣的手腕落下一吻，握在双拳里细细摩挲，“我的衣衣，给本王生个小崽子吧～～”

二、牡丹  
金狮王庭处在金狮腹地，自抵达金狮地界之后，又行了数日，方才抵达金狮王庭。

金狮王庭有座极其著名的建筑——赫连铮的父亲、上代金狮大汗库库老王给他的汉人大妃修建的布达拉第二宫；金狮王庭也有个极其著名的神婆——正是布达拉第二宫的主人，上代金狮大妃、赫连铮的生母，草原远近闻名的猛女，刘牡丹。

传说，除了库库老王，任何人只要跟这朵牡丹花大妃待上一刻钟以上都会原地发疯，螺旋升天，早见先人，因为，这位大妃——

“札答阑因尔吉！吉狗儿！吉祥小心肝儿！你可算是回来了！再不回来你老娘都要改嫁了！金鹏部那个杀千刀的，觊觎你老娘的美色，想要抢了你老娘做阏氏，呸呸呸！要不是老娘拼命拒绝，你差点就要唤弘吉剌金鹏做爹了！”刘牡丹女士一见儿子立刻张牙舞爪地扑过来，胸前一对异常饱满的乳峰两个大馒头似的一晃一晃的，更不用说那半敞的衣襟里露出的那个极其富有特色颜色夺目的裹胸……

顾南衣哪见过这场面，当时就呆在了原地；赫连铮脸上一阵五彩缤纷，张了张嘴还没说话，这位惊天地泣鬼神的呼卓大妃已经一眼望见赫连铮身后的顾南衣，当即就一惊一乍地越过赫连铮，径直向顾南衣扑过去：“这就是你从天盛带回来的人啊？小狼崽子真是长进了！来来来给我看看……”她一把抓住了顾南衣的手腕钻木取火似的来回摩挲；顾南衣一向不喜欢和旁人接触，这么被这个神婆一抓，当即就惊得后退了一步，浑身都僵起了一声鸡皮疙瘩。

“去去去！疯婆子！别吓着衣衣！”赫连铮毫不留情地出手，竟然直接把自己的老娘掼在了地上，这等行为竟然显然不是第一次，因为这位神婆大妃竟然毫不意外地起身，拍了拍身上的尘灰；神情竟然还是和方才一样满脸喜色，她笑眯眯地看着呆站着的顾南衣：“你叫什么名字？”

“衣衣。”赫连铮抢先一步回答，生怕自家老娘这神经大条吓到自家顾小呆，不想顾南衣只是微微颔首，淡淡道：“顾南衣。”

“古澜依？是个好名字！”刘牡丹满脸喜色地直拍手，拉起顾南衣的手腕一个劲地揉搓：“吉狗儿！这孩子我喜欢！我要认依依做亲儿子！你可不许把他欺负狠了！”她复又盈盈地拉起顾南衣的手，关切道：“依依，吉狗儿他没虐待你吧？该不会是跟你那去了的公公似的，每晚都要用你吧？”

“………………………………”顾南衣无言以对，看着刘牡丹花枝招展的模样，只觉得浑身汗毛都要炸起来。他隔着面纱看了赫连铮一眼，刘牡丹的最后一句话他倒是很赞同，赫连铮——这个烦人的家伙真就跟个欲求不满的狮子似的，每晚都要摸进他的被窝求欢！

“依依，你怎么老戴着个劳什子啊？这里没外人，赶紧摘了吧摘了吧，一准又是吉狗儿这死小子逼的不是？也让大妃我看看，吉狗儿喜欢的人长得有多俊！”

！

顾南衣一惊，师父曾经嘱咐他，尽量少以真面目示人，斗笠能不摘就不摘。自他出生至此皆是白纱斗笠覆面，见过他真容的人屈指可数，除去师父宗宸，凤知微，宁弈，也就只有和他同床共枕的赫连铮了。

顾南衣求助似的望了一眼赫连铮，似是在纠结要不要摘。赫连铮亲自动手替他摘下：“衣衣，没事的，这里没外人。”

洁白如雪的纱巾落下，恍若揭了千年雪峰之巅的金字佛贴一般，清俊绝艳的容颜恍若万道霞光照耀的雪山，纯洁清丽无一丝杂质；又似群星璀璨的夜空，人界烟火也未之失色。如同草原上承载着游牧民族血脉的清澈甘泉流过寂静的山涧，流过静谧的草场，依稀可见蔚蓝的天边成群的牛羊……这是一种至净至纯的宁静之美，光华如玉，绝艳倾城。

可惜了，这孩子……

“依依，你还有家人吗？”刘牡丹出人意料地没有惊诧于顾南衣的天人之姿，捏着顾南衣手腕的姿势甚至少有的显出几分正常的慈爱和凝重。

家人？……

他不知自己的父母是何人，从他睁眼起，他的世界里只有师父。师父教他修身习武，教他识文断字，教他……“你是大成的子民，凤知微是大成公主，你不可以喜欢她。”

师父死了，死在宁澄的剑下。因为他的冲动和急躁，害得宁弈失去了他的母妃。

成年之后，他奉师父之命，延续血浮屠历代使命，守护凤知微。

凤知微……她曾经当着他的面说过，他是她的家人。

“顾氏南衣以后唯以凤知微为主，生死相随，誓死不忘！”

可他更像供凤知微驱策的一柄利剑，为她所用，替她杀伐果敢，征战四方，他本该是不含任何感情的无眼刀剑，可是谁也没想到，这柄利剑有朝一日会修成有血有肉的剑灵，无可附加地爱上了自己的主人。

凤知微走了，走进了宁弈的怀抱。从此以后她是万人敬仰的天盛皇后，所有一切她拥有的，他都给不了。

顾南衣垂下眼睫，轻轻摇了摇头。他感到心口一阵的抽痛，熟悉的酸热感漫上眼眶，他已经清楚地知晓，这就是所谓的“难过”……

“可怜的孩子……”刘牡丹撅起涂得像血一般的大红唇，回头看向在一旁傻站着的赫连铮，又恢复了平日里震撼人心的大嗓门：“吉狗儿！你老娘平时怎么教你的？还不快安慰安慰依依！老娘小时候给你这狼崽子叼烂了奶头！怎么就养出你这么个榆木疙瘩！……”

“衣衣，我那疯婆子老娘吓到你了，你别理她，刘牡丹就是这么个怪婆娘，全呼卓部的都怕她……”从大妃那里出来，看着顾南衣失魂落魄的样子，赫连铮有些过意不去。

“不。”顾南衣垂下眼睫，洁白的面纱随风轻飏：“她……很好。”

“衣衣，你怎么觉得谁都很好？”赫连铮笑笑，“那你觉得，谁不好？”

“……”顾南衣喉结动了动，终是什么也没说。

宁弈不好。

“衣衣，没事的。以后金狮就是你的家。”赫连铮将人轻轻拥住，将顾南衣的手握进掌心，这个草原汉子展现出铁血柔情的一面，“我赫连铮说到做到！”

家么……

顾南衣仰起头，娟秀的双眸透过白纱，望向繁星闪烁的深邃天空；远处的一望无际草原上，大大小小的白色毡帐星罗棋布，恰似夜空中繁星点点。

家……

三、你的  
“衣衣你好棒～～！衣衣～～！”

顾南衣坐在赫连铮胯上，覆面的斗笠扔在一边，一身天水之青长袍被褪至腰间，露出大片白玉一般光洁的肌肤，纤长白皙的脖颈如鹤一般高高昂起，露出小巧圆润的喉结；赫连铮热情地舔吻上去，大手揉捏着两瓣白桃似的粉嫩臀瓣，将怀中的人儿按在他粗长的的肉刃上颠簸起伏，囊袋和蕊穴激烈地碰撞出啪啪的水声，两人连接处淫靡的液体四处飞溅，清液和着盛不下的白浊从那温暖的穴道内蜿蜒淌下，方才潮吹之后的蕊穴又再次收紧，柔嫩的穴壁完美地贴上挺立的阳物绞弄吸吮，顾南衣急促地喘息着，两掌可握的腰肢几乎被撞散，赫连铮的双手自他肋下环上，覆上一对微隆小乳大力揉搓，这对可爱的小东西先前还是平坦一片，如同樱花一般绽放在如玉都肌肤上，兴许它们的主人都未曾多加留心，受了这几日的抚慰已然隆起一个漂亮的弧度，两颗遍布樱迹的红果艳挺挺地立在白嫩乳丘上，双儿本就是适合承欢身下的，一旦是被玩出了淫性则是一发不可收拾，赫连铮稍一拧按便激得身上的人儿连颤带抖，用带着哭腔的旖旎声音一遍遍地唤他的名字，“赫连……赫连……啊……不要……赫连铮……”

“衣衣，说，你是谁的？”赫连铮捏起顾南衣的下巴，饶有兴趣地看着怀里的小呆。明明是什么也不懂，偏偏身子却生得如此通事，他稍微用力一顶，那穴道就自动往里敞开了让他进入，不留丝缝地将他的阳物绞紧，顾南衣一贯都是如此听话，那温暖的宫腔似乎永远装不满似的，赫连铮射进多少酒吃进多少，直撑得小腹都圆润起来。顾南衣蹙起秀眉，神色困惑地打量着眼前的人，令人眩晕的漂亮双眼迷离地眨巴着，似是在认真思索赫连铮的问题；正浓的情欲降低了他头脑的运转速度，他感到自己晕晕乎乎的，一时半会反应不过来，只能看着赫连铮困惑地眨眼睛；纤长如羽的睫毛一抖一抖的，挠在赫连铮的心上，痒丝丝的。

“小呆，你是本王的。”赫连铮张开双臂，霸道地将顾南衣搂进怀里。顾南衣还处在翻云覆雨时的呆懵状态，乖巧地贴在他的怀里，如同一只温驯的白兔一般任他抚弄；身上淡淡的胡桃香味涌进赫连铮的鼻腔，顾南衣有练武之人的紧致流畅肌肉，却没有蛮力武夫的青筋凶悍，洁白如玉的肌肤光润平滑，锁骨肩骨恰到好处地线走流云，精致得像一枚被人把玩得莹润光华的玉如意，在身份尊贵的主人的赏玩和盘弄之下褪去了粗质的外壳，绽放出诱人的颜色。赫连铮看得兴起，大着被顾南衣扔出去的胆子，揽过小呆往那粉嫩唇瓣上狠狠亲了一口。

“…………”还在纠结问题的顾小呆愣愣的，任赫连铮占了便宜也没有反抗，他歪头想了好一会，没有明白赫连铮想问什么，便迷迷糊糊地点了点头表示肯定：“你的。”

他浑身泛着漂亮的粉色，白皙的肌肤上无处不是这几日和赫连铮共赴巫山留下的痕迹，身子里还留着赫连铮的那物什，早就被吃得干干净净了，偏偏还在认真纠结他属于谁的问题。搞得赫连铮颇有一副自己是山大王老流氓，拐骗了不谙世事的良家公子的愧疚感和羞耻感，更加离谱的是，因为这见鬼都愧疚感和羞耻感，他感到胯下一热，底下那物又胀大了几分！

即便是沉浸欲海，身体力行着世间最为大避云雨之事，顾南衣对情事上的迟钝仍是一如既往，他仿佛就是一张无法着墨的白纸，可以揉皱，可以撕毁，却伤不了他的纯洁无暇分毫。他无辜地看向赫连铮，好看的手指覆上被性器撑出凸起的腹部，低声喃喃道：“热……”

“热么，衣衣？”赫连铮一挑眉，嘴角玩味地勾起一抹深沉的笑意，他双手把住顾南衣的肩头，一个翻身将人压在身下。顾南衣不习惯被完全压制的姿势，他想不明白赫连铮的行为和热有什么关系，只希望下身那坨烫人的玩意赶紧出去。他有些不悦地看向赫连铮，双手下意识地挣扎起来，被赫连铮钳住双腕，按在头顶。

“衣衣，你不是觉得为夫那玩意热么～～”赫连铮嬉皮笑脸地坏笑着，如同准备饱餐一顿的雄狮一般，舔了舔唇，将自己的阳物轻轻退出些许，蓄势待发地在双儿被肏得湿软的宫口处打转——

——“那你就来给为夫泄泄火吧！”

………

赫连铮晚间走进顾南衣的寝殿时，熟睡的人儿还没有醒。

顾南衣裹在被子里，怀里抱着一只软枕，呼吸均匀，神色安详，沉睡得宛若一尊玉美人，白日里鱼水之欢的痕迹绽放在裸露在外的肌肤上，倾国倾城的面容上犹带着些情意未褪的潮红。他还是很没有安全感，把手中的枕头抱得死死的，小脸藏在枕头后面，只露出一双紧阖的漂亮眉眼。或许是白天激烈的情事消耗了太多的体力，赫连铮都走到了他床边，顾南衣竟一反常态地没有醒来。

赫连铮做到顾南衣身边，怜爱地撩起一缕顾南衣的长发，俯下身轻轻闻了闻，是胡桃淡淡的香味。顾南衣极其爱吃胡桃，久而久之这香气萦绕在他身上挥之不去，他整个人也仿佛是胡桃做的，就是一枚玉雕的核桃，玉质坚硬木讷的外壳下，藏着一颗纯善正洁的仁心。

从天盛街头惊鸿一瞥，到现在二人交颈共枕，赫连铮发现，自己比之前想象的还要喜欢顾南衣。这个固执得有些呆板，单纯得完全不通人事的少年是如此的可爱，自幼的身世又是如此的可怜，让人禁不住想把他捧在手心，压在身下好好疼爱一番。

赫连铮宠溺地笑着，手指摩挲着顾南衣的后颈，寻得那处自己打下的标记，贴上唇瓣轻轻一吻。

衣衣，你是我的……

四、知晓

“老美人儿～，您夜黑风高瓜田李下地，这么遮遮掩掩地唤儿子来，是……我操他奶奶的？！”赫连铮一只脚还没踏进门就先爆了句粗口。

刘牡丹依旧和平时一样，落落大方，大大咧咧，用她自认为万分端庄得体的打扮和姿势坐在上首，这也没什么好惊讶的，让人吃惊的是，她手里赫然抱着一个婴孩，婴孩小小的，看起来刚出生没多久的样子。

“你你你你你……你……又……生了？”赫连铮扶着门框差点惊掉下巴，被自家老娘牛羊一样极强的生育能力震了个七荤八素，甚至一度怀疑自己死去的爹头上是不是草。

“去去去！别跟你老娘废话！把门带上！”刘牡丹一改往日的跳脱神叨，夸张地涂脂抹粉的脸上是罕有的严肃，“我问你，衣衣的身子是怎么回事？”

“哎呀，哪有什么怎么回事啊？他不就是个普通的双儿吗？您老人家也看见了不是？你儿子我活这么大，想找点刺激，换个新口味玩玩，不成吗？”赫连铮满不在乎地打着哈哈。

“衣衣刚来那天，我握着他的手腕探了脉，脉象异常沉凝，应是中了寒毒所致。”刘牡丹眯起眼睛，锐利的目光盯着赫连铮：“这是怎么回事？”

“您别瞎操心了！”不知道自家老娘抽什么疯癫，凭空冒出一个孩子来，还拿这事烦他，赫连铮不耐烦了，“这事我知道，衣衣不是什么天盛的卧底，没什么要套情报服毒自尽的戏码！你说你这老太婆，一把年纪，戏倒还挺多！有这闲工夫不如关心关心您老下没下垂！”

“你知不知道，这么发展下去，他可能会死！”刘牡丹一反常态厉声喝道，怀里抱着的婴孩受了惊吓，呜呜哇哇地大哭起来。

“什么？！”赫连铮不敢相信自己的耳朵。

衣衣……会死……？

赫连铮赶紧跪下来，将前因后果细细道来，把顾南衣怎么之前追随凤知微，怎么为了凤知微被铐寒冰锁链落下的病根，自己怎么喜欢上的他都一五一十地说了，他知道自己这个老娘略通医理，又是草原的庇护神，没准真的能救衣衣一命，最后不忘补上一句：“孩儿是真心喜爱衣衣，还请母后提点！”

“唉，作孽呀……”刘牡丹平静下来，哄着怀里啼哭的孩儿，叹了口气，“他体内的寒毒已侵入脏腑，不仅无法替你诞育子嗣，而且……此生不得近极寒之地，需以温热之法调养……这也只是缓兵之计……一旦寒毒入骨……必死无疑。”

赫连铮的头脑轰地一声炸开了。

寒毒入骨……必死无疑……也就是说……衣衣……迟早会死……？！

要是顾南衣的师父宗宸还在，他一定有办法救南衣的！可是……宗宸已经死了！！！

“无药可救了吗？！母后！阿娘！您是草原的庇护神，您一定有办法救南衣的！”赫连铮顾不得那么多了，膝行着扑到刘牡丹的膝上央求。

这位草原最尊贵的女子合上双眸，眉宇间皆是深深的哀伤与无奈：“对不起，札答阑……这件事……母后也毫无办法。有些事……或许真就是天命神定，不可违抗。”

天命……不可违抗……赫连铮怔怔地跌坐在地，他知道刘牡丹的话应验十之八九，这位豪情天纵的铁血儿郎，命中注定的草原之王，生平第一次感到自己是如此的渺小，如此无力。

“这孤苦的孩子，怪可怜的……”刘牡丹复又叹息，将怀里一直抱着的婴孩递给赫连铮：“这孩子是你妃妾中一位西凉公主下的，是个女婴。你父亲死后，宫内爆发了一场小小的内乱，她的母亲为了免遭凌辱，拔剑自杀了，留下这小娃娃。既然衣衣不能生养，这孩子也没了阿娘，就把这个同样苦命的孩子抱给他吧……”

赫连铮小心接过，女婴卧在他的臂弯里小小的一团，眉宇和他颇有几分神似，小女孩好奇地望着自己的父亲，咿咿呀呀地伸手去摸赫连铮的胡茬，赫连铮赶紧拉了她的小手贴在自己脸上，孩子的掌心肉肉的，带着婴孩特有的奶香味。可怜她刚出生没多久便没了母亲疼爱，不过很快，她就会得到她的生父，和她的养父全身心的照顾和关爱。

顾南衣还是像往常一样，身着他最喜爱的天青水色长袍，一袭靛蓝披风，戴着斗笠，手里捏着不知从附近的那棵树下拔下的叶子，坐在宫殿某一处的回廊里迎风吹着叶笛。斗笠的白纱随风而动，一头如墨黑发散在背后，柳梢一般的发丝随那轻纱一齐参差披拂。一身天青水色长衣让人想到碧绿深翠的青山绿水，恰似柳梢拂过澄澈宁静的湖面，漾起一汪清波。哪怕是白纱覆面，也难掩他光风霁月的绝艳容颜；联想到这个孤苦青年的身世，又禁不住让人扼腕叹息。

“衣衣。”赫连铮抱着孩子，走近沉静的美人，顾南衣放下双手，看向赫连铮，目光落在他怀里的女婴身上，闪过一丝疑惑的神色，“你……？”

“这囡仔没了阿娘，怪可怜的。我一个老爷们儿，笨手笨脚的，想来还是衣衣你带着合适。”

襁褓中的女婴并不怕生，水灵灵的大眼睛好奇地张望着顾南衣，天真无邪地咯咯笑起来，小肉手咿呀咿呀地去抓顾南衣覆面的白纱。

真像知微啊……

知微小时候，想必也是这样可爱纯洁，粉妆玉琢的一个奶娃娃吧。

赫连铮满眼笑意地看着顾南衣，顺水推舟地把孩子往他怀里一送。

顾南衣愣愣地伸手接过，臂弯里托着软乎乎暖融融的一团，他突然觉得一股奇异是生命暖流沿着指尖生根发芽，自己就像一块被捂暖的玉，坚实的心跳渐渐有了温度。

这个身世孤苦的少年微微垂眸，小心地抱着怀里的女婴，仿佛是抱着下半生唯一的依靠一般，波光流转的眼里满是温柔。

“她……叫什么名字？”

“没名字，你起吧。”赫连铮大度地摆摆手，本来按草原上的惯例，父亲才有资格给孩子命名，不过他更愿意把这份殊荣让给顾南衣。衣衣来自中原，性情疏淡清冷，取的名字必然是这草原上最特别的。

知微……

“知晓。”顾南衣思索片刻，垂眸道：“就叫顾知晓吧。”

听起来像凤知微的妹妹，甚至……女儿。

赫连铮腹诽：你应该随夫姓，叫赫连南衣……这孩子也该叫赫连知晓……不过这名字倒还真的不错，衣衣起的就是好听！

知晓……

顾南衣抱着怀里的女婴，眼神透过斗笠的纱幕，越过连绵起伏的原野，极目望去那极高极远的天际——在天的另一方，便是天盛，生养他的故乡，他师父的长眠之地，他人生中最绚烂最多彩的景致。

也是，她的所在。

知晓，知晓……知微，你……会知晓我的心意吗？

五 交颈

地处天盛之北的金狮幅员辽阔，连绵接天的草原一望无际，没有了常青常绿的树木作为屏障，似乎冬天的脚步也来得格外的早，入秋仿佛还是昨日，一觉醒来，草原俨然已是银妆素裹、飞雪连天。

布达拉第二宫的人们已经对这个戴着斗笠的少年见怪不怪，这个天盛送来的床侍总是抱着他收养的女孩，安静而淡漠地立在回廊的一隅，一站就是一天，从晨起站到日落，默然地望向天盛的方向；前些日子里还能听见这个少年吹叶笛，自从深秋之至，草原上的树叶落尽以后，他便只是静静地伫立在那里，就像一尊静默的雕像。赫连铮环住他的腰，甜腻腻地唤他“小呆～～衣衣～～”，搂着他往床上滚，他也从不拒绝。

大家都知道，赫连铮爱极了这人，不想这位天盛公子还是个身患隐疾的病美人，冬日刚至便寒症发作卧床不起，苍白病容好不惹人怜惜，这位金狮大王一看宠侍受苦，难受得心尖儿都疼了，守在人床边嘘寒问暖，恨不得把自己的心子都掏出来给这人暖手，最后还是给这冷美人惹嫌烦了，只得夹起尾巴讪讪地退出来。

人丁对于这些草原上的游牧民族来说是一等一的重要，这个汉族奴隶既然已经做了赫连铮帐中人，自然是走不了的，兼之他不识道路，再多的念想也不过是东风一望。人们对这位冷漠而顺从的天盛公子怀着极大好奇的新意和疑问，除了称赞他一身冠绝的武艺和编织他孤苦的身世，大家最津津乐道的，还是那雪白斗笠之下隐藏的绝色姿容。这些一辈子在草原上幕天席地的居民们难以想象，这位美人究竟是怎生得一副倾国倾城的天人之姿，能得一贯风流多情的赫连铮一见倾心，如此厚爱？

便有胆大的按捺不住好奇，借着公事公办的名头溜进顾南衣的寝宫，只为能窥得一星半点的佳人绝色。

“大王——”这色胆包天的下属甫一进门，就被眼前的活春宫激得胯下一紧——

那天盛美人衣衫尽褪，一头如瀑长发浩浩荡荡倾斜在床，黑色的青丝衬得洁白肌肤光华如玉，其上两粒鲜艳的红果娇媚地挺立，樱红的乳尖上犹带着些我见犹怜的水光；一丝不挂的玉体横陈榻上，周身如雪肌肤一丝瑕疵也无，被拉得大开的双腿之间生得干净雪白，不难想象期间隐秘幽壑隐藏的旖旎景致是多么的甜美诱人，漂亮小巧的玉茎和珠丸被玩弄成艳丽的淡粉色，而罪魁祸首的阳物正整根没入那令人遐想连篇的腿心花穴激烈地抽射着，在那光洁平坦的小腹上顶出明显的凸起。

唯一美中不足的是，这个天盛美人那张神秘的面容上覆着斗笠的雪纱。不知他是什么时候觉察到有人前来，抢先一步遮住了自己的脸。

不知……这副极美的身子颈上……会长着怎样一张如花似玉美绝的面容？

被赫连铮压在身下占有的人儿诧异地转头，似乎并不介意自己一丝不挂地袒露在外人眼前，赫连铮却急了眼，忙不迭扯过乱丢一旁的外衣，几下草草遮住身下人光裸的身子，转头对着呆立门口流口水的下属发出一声雄狮宣示主权似的咆哮——“你他娘的看够了没？！——”

下面正硬挺的属下一惊，赶紧屁滚尿流头也不回地就地遁走，赫连铮身下那人美丽的剪影还在他的脑海里闪烁，他抹了把喷涌而出的鼻血，感觉自己好像在做梦，梦见了只应天上有，取月色笼纱覆面的绝代佳人。

“你生气了。”顾南衣撩起雪纱一角，看向满脸怒容的赫连铮，眉心蹙起。他觉得这人的反应太过激烈了，不就是闯进来一个毫不知情的人，为什么要发这么大火呢？

赫连铮只恨顾小呆是块木头，只知道拿斗笠遮他金贵的玉容，最宝贝最私密的身子都被人看光了还不知道！他强作镇定痛心疾首地看向一脸无辜的顾南衣：“衣衣，你……”他猛然反应过来顾南衣不通人事，行房被人撞见和练功被人撞见在这顾呆子的眼里怕是一回事，抠着脑壳想了几转，终于想出一个顾南衣的知识范围内能回答的问法：“你为什么只遮脸？”

顾南衣的眼神一下子变得极为复杂，原本清澈的眼眸瞬间深沉黯淡下去，他不会说谎，有些紧张而局促的眨着眼睛，终是忐忑吐露实情：“师父说，我长得太好看，会给别人带来灾祸。”

“红颜祸水，美人薄命。”

“太过绝艳终将折福，折自己或他人之福。”有人这么对他说过。

“南衣，斗笠能不摘，就不摘。”师父如是说。

他太美了，美到所有见过他的人都妄想对他染指，哪怕是沉稳端定如血浮屠总令、一手抚养他长大的师父宗宸，面对顾南衣少时初现的斑斓绝色，竟也有那么一瞬动了凡心。

索性，只是白驹过隙般的一瞬。理智终是战胜了感情，顾南衣是顾衍之子，顾氏多灾多难仅剩的独苗，又是血浮屠未来担光复大成之大任的宗主，怎能容得这一丝半点的私情？

宗宸发狠深省，将自己这短暂而荒唐的情绪尽数埋藏，传顾南衣一身足以称冠天下的绝世武功，并且沉重肃穆地命知他，此生往后隐容遮面，斗笠能不摘，就不摘。

自此以后 顾南衣便将绝世容光密密封起，只以一身盖世武功，一件天水之青长袍、一顶白纱覆面、一袭俊朗身姿、一双流波美眸，令人魂牵梦萦，遐想菲菲那雪白纱缎之下的绝艳容颜。

他注定是血浮屠精心锻造的一把利刃，供凤知微斩断敌人命脉，重振大成的夺命利器。

凤知微是大成公主，为防顾南衣陷于情爱之困，因一身武功和倾城姿容受情所累，宗宸并未教习顾南衣成人之事。因而，顾南衣虽以年过弱冠，仍是个心思和身子一般干净的处子。

“师父说我不通人事，正适合习武。”

可是谁也没有想到，这块冰冷的玉会在谁也没有料到的情况下，被女子的双手捂暖，从冰冷坚硬的质地变得柔软，有了心跳和温度，渐渐通晓了七情六欲、人生冷暖。

“我若有一日为谁哭，必永不再笑。”

他人生的第一滴也是唯一一滴眼泪，为凤知微而流。

只是，他终究是输在了不懂上。许多事情恰恰只是因为一时的不曾知晓，便错付了终生。

“哎呀，这都哪门子的说道！”赫连铮嗤之以鼻，原以为是顾南衣不愿意见人，没想到是这个原因！他觉得这都是怂！就是怂！怕别人抢走自己漂亮老婆的怂！他自豪地拍拍胸脯，十分豪气地向顾南衣保证：“衣衣，你放心！有因尔吉高贵勇武的祖先庇佑，不管什么灾难都降临不到我赫连铮头上！你这纱帐子，想摘尽管摘！”刚要动手去取，手指碰到纱帐，怕万一顾南衣喜欢，又鬼使神差心虚地把手收回，“那个，衣衣，你要是喜欢戴着，也行！你毕竟嘛……那个，有疾在身，多遮着点也是对的！风大，别吹着了！”

赫连铮殊不知，他欲盖弥彰行为在旁人眼里十分搞笑，躺在他身下顾南衣看着赫连铮手足无措的滑稽样儿，乐了。一双清明澄澈宛若湖水的眼睛笑盈盈地眯起来，波光流转地望着赫连铮，带着些孩童特有的放肆，手指戳了戳赫连铮的脸，笑道：“傻子！”

顾南衣就是这样简单澄净的一个人，干净得宛如一张白纸，纯真得像个未谙世事的孩子，让他露出笑容，有时就是如此的轻而易举。

公子只应见画，此中我独知津。

“衣衣……”赫连铮俯身压下，手指捏住顾南衣的下巴摩挲，如同发起总攻的雄狮对猎物最后的安抚一般，玩味而危险地舔舐着顾南衣吻痕遍布的脖颈，情欲的火花在极速升温的狭小空间内即将绚烂地擦亮……

“哗啦”一声，入门的挂毯被人一把掀开，一个女子迈着大步流星的步伐径直闯进来——

刘•金狮太后•牡•草原神婆丹大喇喇地往里走，怀里还抱着刚刚吃饱了奶的顾知晓。

“衣衣！我的宝贝儿子！你的宝贝闺女我给你奶足了！”

“啊！！！——”这次是床上叠在一起的两人同时手忙脚乱起来……

六 情缠  
“衣衣爹爹～衣衣爹爹～”

顾知晓喜笑颜开地窝在顾南衣怀里，小手咿咿呀呀地去拉顾南衣的面纱——这女孩和别人都不太亲近，偏偏就是爱顾南衣的怀抱，小手扒着自家奶爸的衣襟，循着清香的胡桃味一个劲往里钻。

顾南衣伸手，把在他胸口上下其手吃豆腐的小崽子提溜起来，小丫头委屈地撇撇嘴，一副被抓包的可怜模样，两只大眼睛水灵灵地盯着顾南衣眨巴；顾小呆心软了，刚把人放开，小家伙一转头又钻他衣襟去了。

两只一指长的笔猴一只蜷在顾南衣肩上，一只站在顾南衣膝上，也不知是孩子和猴子谁学了谁，也是小爪子扒着顾南衣天青水色的外袍，一样地粘人。

眼下正是天寒地冻的时节，顾南衣身有寒症不宜出帐，赫连铮得了两只笔猴，怕顾南衣整日蜷在帐内无聊，便给了他全当宠物逗乐。顾南衣天天跟着两猴一孩混，乐趣无穷，倒也好打发时间。

只是，在一丝半缕的闲暇时间里，他总是不由自主地隐隐念起凤知微。

这么久都没有她的消息，他宁愿选择相信，她过得很好。

呼啸的夜风穿堂入室，顾南衣紧了紧身上的大氅，拿过厚毯裹紧了身边抓着粉兔子张牙舞爪的小丫头。

天盛没有这里冷。

顾南衣搓了搓手，眼神茫然地望着自己被冻得泛起青白的指尖。室内生着温暖的火盆，他把双手放在火上烘了烘，又反复搓了几回，才勉强感到一丝稍纵即逝的热意。

真是越来越怕冷了。顾南衣的心里涌起一阵苦涩。自己落了病根，这辈子都要和怕冷的毛病纠缠，往后能不拖累知微已是万幸，哪能奢望像以前一样，义无反顾无所畏惧地挡在她身前呢？

“南衣……”

“没有亲人的那几年，你是怎么过来的……”

我不想再感受失去亲人的痛苦了。

当下你在，我只想好好地守住你。

就够了。

鲜艳的火苗欢快地跳动着，和煦的柔光把整间屋子都照成暖和的金色，在墙上映出火旁端坐的青衣少年俊美的轮廓，而这美轮美奂的剪影却散发出不合气氛的孤寂。

顾南衣拨了拨火，拍拍怀里的顾知晓，小丫头已经睡着了，胖胖的小脸可爱地嘟起，她怀里搂了那只刘牡丹给她的粉色兔子布偶小手还不忘紧紧地攥着顾南衣的衣襟。两只笔猴也安安分分地伏在他的身上，夜已经不知不觉地深了，草原上随天时地气而生运的万物到了休憩的时间了。

顾南衣俯下身，手指戳戳女孩的小脸，垂下的雪纱拂过女孩白嫩的脸蛋，许是有些痒，睡梦中的顾知晓咯咯笑了两声，往自家奶爸怀里蹭了蹭。

知微小时候……也是这样无邪可爱的女孩吧。

愿她做个好梦。

永远没有刀光剑影的江湖、血雨腥风的天下、云谲波诡的朝堂，有的只是平凡的生活、安稳的日子和普通的你我的好梦。

顾南衣端详着顾知晓甜美沉浸的睡颜，清秀极美的脸上浮现一抹温煦的笑意，恍若一叶朝露骤然落入平静无波的湖水，掀起层层密密清澈荡漾的清涟；灵动秀丽得仿佛层嶂叠翠的山峦；是苏东坡笔下的“水光滟潋晴方好，山色空蒙雨亦奇”；是王维笔下的“明月松间照，清泉石上流”；偏偏这副极美的皮囊又是托生在如此孤冷淡漠、脱俗离尘的灵魂之上，虽是五光十色气象万千，洗去尽数铅华，终是“也无风雨也无晴”的淡然清丽。

顾南衣轻轻将身上的两猴一孩抱起，起身的时候眉头一顿，别扭地皱皱眉，把身上一众甜蜜的负担轻轻挨个放到床上，贴心地把粉兔子往顾知晓怀里使劲塞了塞，确保丫头整晚都能抱着不撒手，再给她细细掖好被角。

忙完了这一切，顾南衣如释重负地喘了口气，慢慢挪到屋内一角，撩起天青水色的外袍衣襟，将手指往那底裤里探。

底裤早已濡湿一片，湿淋淋地贴在身上，顾南衣随手一摸，摸了满手自己淅淅沥沥的清液，当下一阵别扭地红了脸，强忍着内心极大的抗拒和怪异感，学着赫连铮的动作，手指往那隐秘幽壑处探去。

经过数日调教的敏感穴口自动绞紧了手指，顾南衣向内微微一动，内里的穴肉立刻热情地贴上来，小嘴似的含住手指吸吮舔舐，向内引导着入侵的异物更深地挺进。

赫连铮这个混蛋，不知道骗他在下面含了什么鬼东西，还骗他说是疗伤的神药，真是信了他的邪！

顾南衣初次去触碰深入自己不曾关注的隐秘部位，这种青涩而好奇的感觉透着一种羞耻的罪恶的美妙，他动作极其生疏，不如赫连铮那么熟练，手指在穴道内毫无章法地东摸西摸，反倒把自己弄得喘息急急，细汗淋淋，一双波光滟涟的美眸泛起水光。

顾南衣弄了许久，后穴中塞埋的物事还是没有取出，每次都是他手指堪堪一碰，那奇淫玩意便滚到穴道更深的地方，磨得他几欲来潮心痒难耐，竟是被自己无意之间抚弄到了高潮。顾南衣只觉浑身酥软，一阵眩晕，整个人躺倒在身下的卧榻上，大开的双腿之间一片艳丽淫糜的景象，阴瓣被撩拨得泛起情欲的樱粉，欲求不满的小嘴颤抖着吐出清透淫液，仍旧保持情欲未褪的翕张，渴望被狠狠地疼爱一番。

该死。

顾南衣软塌塌地卧在榻上，他感到腿心一阵阵地痒意向上蔓延，他难耐地蹬下底裤，双腿夹了被褥磨蹭，一面仔细回想着早日的情形：赫连铮拿出一个花纹异常精美的盒子，打开之后，里面是两个圆溜溜的物件，色泽和成色和胡桃差不多。

“这是什么？”他很好奇，伸手便去拿，赫连铮遮遮掩掩地把盒子拿开，回眸一笑：“嘿嘿嘿，衣衣，这可是好东西～～”

“胡桃？”顾南衣的反应很天真，如同他的他的思想一样单纯。

“是是是，就是胡桃，只不过，这是缅甸国传来的，还有个别的名字，叫缅铃～～”赫连铮笑得嘴角都要咧到耳根了。

“还不是一样的吃。”顾南衣随手拈起桌上一枚剥好的胡桃仁放入口中，觉得赫连铮今天好奇怪。

“是是是，是要吃，只不过——”赫连铮不知什么时候突然凑过来，呼出的热气带着不加掩饰的情意。

顾南衣嚼着胡桃，诧异地看着赫连铮的手指挨上他的衣襟，一路沿着他的身线下滑，最后停在腿心处打了个旋——“是要用你下面的小嘴吃～～”

“？？？？？？？？！！！”顾少爷惊得原地跳起来，难以置信地往后退了两步，愣愣地盯着赫连铮手中的两枚做工精巧的小玩意，“这？”

“衣衣，这就是你不懂了，药食分外敷内服，这种胡桃呢，就是只能下面内服才有效果，不能从上面走，嘿嘿。”赫连铮有板有眼地编起诓人的鬼话，眼看着这小白花动摇的神色就知道顾南衣又给骗了，又添油加醋地补上一句：“本王听说这种胡桃十分罕见，吃了有助于你武功精益噢？”

“那……好吧。”顾南衣纠结了片刻，还是落入了赫连铮的圈套。

然后，只有鬼知道他经历了什么。

赫连铮坑他说需要把他下面打开了，才好放药进去，这样才有效果，他不明不白地答应了，便被赫连铮按在榻上要了几次。

赫连铮将他压在身下，如同撕咬猎物一般轻咬着他的后颈，自身后挺进他的身体，折腾了一番过后满意地提起裤子，把那两枚缅铃推进他的下身，还嘱咐一定要好生含着，只有他赫连铮才能拿出来。

真是听了这个鬼大爷的话！分明是赫连铮欺他不通人事，拐弯抹角地想着法子要他！以后再被他花言巧语骗了身子，就是天下第一傻瓜！

被吃干抹净无数次的顾南衣又一次后知后觉地暗骂起大猪蹄子赫连铮，本想重重地捶几下床板当成赫连铮泄愤，又怕吵醒了熟睡的顾知晓，只能攥着拳头咬牙切齿，要是赫连铮今晚敢来惹他，就把他从门口直接扔出去！

顾南衣在榻上一番挣扎，穴道里深埋的缅铃又滚动了几下，不偏不倚地碾过一处软肉，少年的身体触电般抖了两下，随着一声不由自主的甜吟，悄悄挺立的小南衣喷出一股白浊，扎眼地射在顾南衣眼前的床单上。

顾南衣只一看，耳根唰得红了，随手抓起一旁的被褥把脸一捂，偏偏又正好挨到被自己腿间淫液濡湿的那块，顾小呆一个激灵甩开，当即心里暗暗把万恶之源赫连铮诅咒了几百遍！索性不再去管那还嵌在身体里的两样物什，像往常一样地抱住依赖的软枕，囫囵着将就睡了。

第二天一早，顾南衣就被赫连铮吵醒了。早晨是阳气升发，万物苏醒的时日，自然也是某些欲求不满的金狮大王来求欢做爱的好时节。

赫连铮俨然已经把身下美人的衣衫解得差不多了，笑眯眯地撑在顾南衣身上，看着刚醒的顾小呆那种小动物似的绵软带着点困惑的眼神。春睡初醒的美人眸子中还带着些氤氲的湿意，赫连铮禁不住想要亲吻抚弄一番，看看他的下身是否和这眼眸一样湿软可怜。

顾南衣眨巴眨巴眼睛，认出眼前的始作俑者，想起昨晚的事就气不打一处来，一皱眉头对着赫连铮挥拳就揍！

得亏赫连铮反应快，赶紧拿过软枕挡下烈性美人的一击杀招，感受到传来的力道还是禁不住低声咕哝了一声：“乖乖，谋杀亲夫了。”

顾南衣微微侧身，指了指自己下身，满脸怒容地盯着赫连铮：“拿出去！”

赫连铮赶紧举双手投降：“好衣衣，别生气，别生气，啊～为夫这就是专程来给你取出来的～～”他看向一旁顾知晓睡的床榻，有意比了个“嘘”的手势，示意顾南衣不要闹太大动静。

“别急，别着急啊～”赫连铮一面拿着枕头隔开顾南衣蓄势待发的拳头，一面小心翼翼地伸手去探那蕊穴，很好，已经湿了。指尖是一片湿润的触感，未行扩张的穴道已然暖热，直接免去了前戏的麻烦；看来那俩小玩意效果还不错嘛。

赫连铮轻而易举地伸进两根手指，有意在穴道里轻轻翻搅，时有时无地撩拨他熟知的敏感处，将那一方温暖小洞按捏得欲罢不能，清液连连，顾南衣被他玩弄得呼吸急促，一头黑发泼墨一般散在床上，目光复又带上了那种懵懂的困惑迷离，皱眉问他：“怎么还没好？”

“哎呀，衣衣你也知道的，这小东西被你含了一晚上，滑溜溜的有点难找～等为夫慢慢摸，一定给你拿出来，啊～～”赫连铮强忍笑意，又往那穴口里挤进一根手指。

顾南衣是习武之人，身体的韧性和恢复力优于常人，尽管被赫连铮在床上想方设法吃干抹净地疼爱了这么多次，穴道仍然是跟清心寡欲一般紧致非常，第三根手指的挺入有些吃力，赫连铮便退出些许，两指去轻轻按捏那珠蒂，直到阴瓣张开得能吃进三根手指的宽度，再宛若游龙一般慢慢潜入，进入的过程中不忘挨个照顾沿途需要爱抚的部位，激得身下美人又是一阵轻颤。

“嗯……赫连铮……”顾南衣的声音已经软了，犹带着些耐心耗尽的焦躁，“怎么还不好……”他似是等不及了，被赫连铮这么把玩地热意顿起，便抬腿往赫连铮的肩头上蹭，连带着半开的穴口一张一合，阴瓣上挂着拉丝的银液，如同娇艳滴露的花朵一般，甚是招蜂引蝶。

“好了好了，可算是找着了～嘿嘿嘿”赫连铮终于逮住了那枚滚动不休的小球，一面向外徐徐拉着一面暗想这埋得可真是深。这两枚缅铃是特制的镂空的，里面可是放了好东西的。

“衣衣你看，你下面小嘴可馋了，流出来的水都把胡桃泡湿了～”赫连铮夹起两枚淫液直淌的缅铃，炫耀成果一般地展示给顾南衣看，对方毫不留情地赏了他一记拳头。赫连铮收回来细看，其中暗藏的秘药都被吸收干净了，万分满意地点点头，眼神看向桌上没吃完的一盘胡桃，一语双关地耍起小把戏：“衣衣，胡桃好吃吗？”

“……？”顾南衣不知道他问的哪个，下意识问的是平时吃的那种，便如实回答，“好吃。”

“那，尝尝为夫这颗大胡桃，看看好不好吃！”赫连铮得逞地邪魅一笑，掰开顾南衣的双腿乘虚而入。

“赫连铮！！！你！！！——”顾南衣刚要动手，被赫连铮赶紧抓起一把胡桃塞在嘴里，捂着他的嘴指向顾知晓所在的方向。

怕吵醒女儿的慈父顾小呆再一次被赫连铮压在身下吃得死死的。

赫连铮吻着顾南衣犹带湿意的眉眼，一手顺势扯下床帐，遮住满室的旖旎春光。

一件件衣物被粗鲁而迅速地扯下，胡乱扔出帐外，在一众皮质的褐色衣物中，一件天青水色的外袍格外夺目，犹如一株荒漠中干涸土壤上挺立的翠兰，清丽而夺目。

最后被一起扔出的是顾南衣贴身的白色里衣。

很快，室内只闻得低沉的喘息声和床榻的摇晃声。

七 

赫连铮闯进来时，顾南衣正在沐浴。

顾南衣自幼习武，听觉异于常人，早发觉了有脚步声，当即便是回身欲起，做出防御戒备的姿势；见来人是赫连铮，那双美眸中的敌意瞬间消弭散去，复又恢复成清澈亲顺的模样，带着些不明就里的疑惑打量着对方。他就连沐浴也不忘遮面，平日戴在发顶的斗笠放在叠得齐整的衣堆上，仅用一袭白纱系在耳后，遮住皎若云山雪巅的绝世容光。  
面纱的下摆便自然盈盈垂下，在朦胧的水面上漂浮荡漾。

赫连铮望着眼前的美人，思绪随着水波打了个旋——

恍惚之间，他仿佛又看见顾南衣扮成凤知微身侧那个身无二两肉的小侍女，浓鬓如云，眉眼盈盈，眼波流转，顾盼生姿。动起手来行云流水、风姿卓绝。这是一把锋利的剑，雕刻极尽精美，以宝石和黄金铸就，暗藏匣内时是主人添高排面的装饰品，一旦剑锋出鞘，便是艳绝夺命的无双利器。

眼下，他就好似收藏奇珍异宝的术士异人，而这柄传世决绝的利剑就放置在他眼前，仅供他一人有幸观瞻见证、抚摸把玩。

顾南衣见赫连铮痴汉似的看着自己，半天没有动静，他并不知道赫连铮是为何如此，或者，很多人见了他为何如此。顾南衣不明就里地蹙了蹙眉，嘀咕了声“傻子”，复又把脸转回，以方才的姿势趴在浴桶边，怔怔地盯着一处地砖上的花纹出神。

赫连铮鼻血淌了快一地，刚回过神，一抬眼便看见顾南衣光洁裸露的美背：肤若凝脂，线条圆润，仿佛一块成色极佳的玉块，随柔光幻变出千般光泽，湿淋淋的黑发一半恣意散下，一半撩至身前，半遮半掩若裹玉的黑绸，令人情不自禁地就想撩开这布匹，取那安卧其中的美玉把玩。

“衣衣。”赫连铮走至桶边，体贴舀了一勺热水倾进桶里，拿手摸着水温暖了，这才解了浴衣，抬腿就要跨进浴桶，被顾小呆截住了。

顾南衣倚在浴桶边，一截玉臂拦在二人中间，一脸疑惑地看着一条腿已经跨进水中赫连铮：“做什么？”

他心思纯净，哪里知晓这鸳鸯洗浴的调情花样，只觉得赫连铮这么贸然进来扰了他独浴的清净。殊不知他周身除了一块雪纱覆面之外不着寸缕，白净如雪的身子早被赫连铮看了个干净，小小一块纱面在水上飘来飘去，如同一片柔细鸟羽，挠得赫连铮心里痒酥酥的，更别说布满斑驳爱痕的雪嫩肌肤之上，那在温水中泡得红亮微肿的两点花粒……

赫连铮使劲吸了吸将要喷出的鼻血，知道要是跟这个人讲风月浪漫之事多半是对牛弹琴，倒不如顺水推舟顺坡下驴，他琥珀一般的眼珠打了个转，慧黠地一挑眉，睁着眼睛说起瞎话来：“衣衣啊，本王这不是想洗澡，看着你这有热水，草原上本来就缺水，干脆咱俩就一起洗了，省得浪费嘛！”

赫连铮觉得自己扯鬼的能力自己都佩服，这要是真一起洗了，只怕还要更多的水才能洗干净呢！

顾南衣拧着眉头想了想，终是犹犹豫豫地收回横在赫连铮身前的手臂，乖乖顺顺地又趴回了原位。

奸计得逞的大猪蹄子赫连铮心里已经得瑟得嘴角和太阳肩并肩，扶着桶壁便跨进来，激得满桶的水花四溅。顾南衣有些别扭地蹙了蹙眉，依旧保证着张望的姿势趴着不动。

“衣衣～～小衣衣～～”赫连铮挨上来，结实的双臂环住顾南衣两张可握的腰身，似有似无萦绕的是清雅的胡桃香气，从那黑缎似的发间勾魂摄魄地散出。三千青丝之间，白皙修长的鹤颈后方，一块标记似的咬痕格外显眼，宛如主人在私藏的美玉上留下的雕字；赫连铮便含住那块异于他处的肌肤轻轻吮着，两掌把住顾南衣匀称紧致的小腰，将人抵在桶边，以兽类交合的趴伏姿势自后方慢慢进入他。

被尺寸粗大的异物突然侵入的感觉并不好，顾南衣难耐地动了动身子，手指不自觉地抠着桶沿，却意外地没有做出任何抵抗的动作，只是低垂着好看的眉眼，以一种异样的温顺木然地维持伏在桶边的姿势，仿佛整个人就是一尊极美的玉雕一般，任由赫连铮整根没入，将他撞击得足尖都紧绷起来。

顾美人今天格外顺从，赫连铮心情大好，扶着顾南衣线条漂亮的双肩，一连尽情释放了几次，直将美人平坦的小腹都顶出性器的弧度。顾南衣完全成了他俘获的猎物，被他以完全压制的姿势抵在桶壁上深深挺入，赫连铮的胡茬扎在光洁细腻的脊背上，痒丝丝的；情动的灼热气息喷洒在敏感的耳侧肌肤上，无端的热意便熏红了耳根。

顾南衣轻轻地喘着，一双雾霭沉沉的眸子春色尽染，连带着那颗泪痣都闪烁着晶莹的水光，赫连铮狠狠地插干着他，烙印似的吻印在白皙的肌肤上，尺寸骇人的阳物毫不留情地冲撞进最深处，连带着穴口的嫩肉一起带出些许，又以更加猛烈的动作插送回去，肉体交合的碰撞声和淫靡的水声回荡在小小的浴室内，在一片氤氲的水雾织就的朦胧幻境中，上演着艳丽而激烈的春宫活景。

神清气爽的赫连铮享受够了美人身体的滋味，想起凤知微再三叮嘱，顾南衣有病根在身，要顾惜他的身体，不可过分索取，带着几分依依不舍的意犹未尽，从那温暖紧致的隐秘仙境里缓缓退出。

顾南衣静静地伏在桶沿边上，纤长的羽睫不时轻轻眨巴一下，精致的侧脸上犹带方才一番翻云覆雨时溅上的水珠，此刻正沿着绝艳惊人的脸颊缓缓滑下，恍若一滴晶莹的泪。

金狮人的性事往往是粗暴而激烈的，双儿在他们眼中就是需要以强力而野蛮的手段征服的猎物，往常俘获的汉族奴隶大多身体羸弱，每夜撑不了许久便昏死过去，极少有能让人尽兴的时刻。顾南衣虽是自幼习武，与常人有所不同，毕竟本质上还是个弱不禁风的汉人双儿，兼之身患隐疾，虽然能任他予取予求，被他折腾一夜也免不了翌日卧床昏睡一阵。赫连铮以为是顾南衣受不住想睡，便将人揽到怀里倚着自己，却发现顾南衣的双眸红红的，神色也有些异常。

“衣衣？”赫连铮伸手，轻轻擦去泪痣上一点透亮的水光，把顾南衣搂进怀里，温言道：“怎么了？”

顾南衣的语气里俨然是极其罕见的悲凄和苍凉，他默默地垂下眼睫，用哀伤的声音缓缓道：“明日是师父的忌日。”

昨夜，他梦见自己抱着顾知晓，戴着斗笠，倚坐在走廊的廊柱上。把他自小抚养大的师父忽然就来了，恍若隔世一般，站在他面前，一如既往和蔼地唤他，“南衣。”

“师父！”他惊得骤然起身，放下怀里的女孩，奔到视若生父的师父眼前，撩开斗笠的雪纱，望着他除去凤知微以外，可以唯一视作亲人的另一人。

师父慈祥地伸出手，手指轻轻抚摸着顾南衣颈侧一处扎眼的吻痕，声音里满是温和与疼惜：“南衣，你受苦了……”

“师父……”他感到眼眶一热，满心都是酸楚苦涩和喜悦意外夹杂的奇怪感觉，心中有千言万语，却又不会表达一字半句，手指都哆嗦起来，眼眶不自觉地湿润，他仿佛漂泊的船只呼唤依托一般，殷切唤道：“师父！师父您还好吗？

心口剧烈地抽痛起来，涩得发紧，他知道，这就是所谓的“难过”。

师父轻轻摇了摇头，眼中满是不舍和关切：“南衣，保重……”

“师父！师父您别走！”他不顾一切起身去追，师父却在触手可及刹那倏然而逝，化为一片彻底的虚无。

“师父！”——

午夜梦回，身侧却空无一人。

顾南衣抱着怀里的软枕，恍惚迷蒙之间猛然忆起，翌日便是师父的忌日。

那年的这天，他亲眼所见，宁澄手中的利剑穿透了师父的身躯。

他失声痛呼，飞奔到师父眼前，疯狂地把师父的伤口捂住，那殷红的血却越流越多，犹如决堤的江河，势不可挡地自他的指缝间喷涌而出。

“师父！师父！”他痛楚地呼唤着，只能眼睁睁地看着师父的生命流逝，可惜他空有一身绝世无双的武功，却不能妙手回春，救回他视若生父的师父的命。

师父是在他的怀里走的。

“南衣……你要……保护好她………”

这是师父留给他的最后一句话。

顾南衣环顾四周，草原的夜色是那样浓郁苍凉，呼啸而过的狂风掠过空荡荡的宫殿，被掀起的卷帘如同一棵萧瑟落木，窸窣抖擞得哗啦作响。

师父是来跟自己诀别的。

顾南衣扶住桶沿，想要从赫连铮身上离开，不料腹中却猝不及防一痛，脚下一阵虚软，一个踉跄差点跌进水中，

“南衣？南衣！”赫连铮迅速出手，一个箭步上前，及时把几欲跌倒的顾南衣扶住。顾南衣软软地躺倒在他怀里，手指下意识地捂住剧痛的腹部，难受得眉头紧促，薄唇苍白，身体都蜷得弓起。

赫连铮心头一跳，怕是该不会顾南衣寒症发作，顾不得其他，赶紧随手扯过一件宽大的外袍，把怀里的人儿整个裹了抱出浴盆，十万火急地唤侍从赶紧传巫医来。复又想起顾南衣不喜露面，转身又抄起斗笠给顾南衣戴好。

巫医很快赶来，几下安排着把难受昏迷的顾南衣抬进内殿看诊，一起来的还有受了惊动的刘牡丹太后，别的不说，进门就像看色中恶鬼似的瞪了赫连铮一眼。

赫连铮自知理亏，转过头去欲盖弥彰地清嗓子。刘牡丹也不和他多话，一头扎进殿内，唤着“衣衣小宝贝”照看顾南衣去了。

赫连铮在门外焦急地来回踱步，好几次探头探脑想进去看顾南衣的情况，都被自家亲娘刘牡丹视作罪魁祸首毫不客气地请了出来。

时间仿佛过去了一个世纪，刘牡丹总算是掀开门帘出来了。

“衣衣怎么样？”赫连铮赶紧凑上去。

“老实交代，你平时怎么用衣衣的？”刘牡丹面无表情，带着点兴师问罪的口气。

赫连铮心头一沉，不会是顾南衣有个三长两短吧？事已至此，他只能承认：“儿子对他的确是极其喜爱，每晚都……”

“再喜爱也要顾及他的身体！”刘牡丹撇撇嘴，脸上的表情忽然由阴转晴“要不是这次巫医来的早，你的孩儿就要保不住喽！”

？！——

赫连铮当场惊呆在原地，刘牡丹笑他笑了半天才反应过来，双手按住刘牡丹的双肩：“我的老美人儿，此话……当真？”

刘牡丹捂着嘴，看着自家儿子的傻样子吃吃地笑：“自然当真，大汗的子嗣可开不得玩笑！”

“感谢草原之神！！”这位年轻的草原顺义王惊喜地差点蹦起来，他最喜欢的衣衣怀上他的孩子了！

顾知晓再亲，毕竟还是顾南衣的养女，如果有了二人血脉相连的孩子，衣衣就会和自己更加亲近了！

“巫医说了，是衣衣宝贝最近思虑过度，被你用的太频繁，加上身有旧疾，这才今天发作昏迷的，以后你可得节制节制，别整的像个欲求不满的发情公狮子！把我的衣衣宝贝用坏了，我可不依！”刘牡丹几分调侃几分当真地瞪了自家傻儿子一眼，提到顾南衣，语气复又温软下来：“衣衣这孩子也真可怜，孤零零一人没亲没故的，好不容易得了个孩子，也算是有了血亲。”刘牡丹说得感同身受，竟然还抹起了眼角。

“老美人儿，你放心，我是真心喜欢衣衣，保证不会亏待他的！”赫连铮走到刘牡丹身边，安慰地拍了拍这位多愁善感慈悲为怀真性情的草原庇护神，想起衣衣所说明日是他师父的忌日，心底更觉顾南衣惹人心疼，决定好好关照关照他，“明日儿子就带衣衣出宫，带他去集市散散心。”

“也好。”刘牡丹点点头，双手叉腰，颇为满意地仰视着眼前比她高出不少的儿子，笑眯眯地又变成没心没肺的神婆模样：“吉狗儿小宝贝真懂事，小时候老娘没白给你叼烂了奶头～！”

得到夸赞加即将喜得贵子双喜临门的赫连铮春风得意，抱住自家老美人“叭”地亲了一口，刘牡丹呸呸呸好几口直嗔怪腻歪，母子俩正纠缠呢，巫医出来报告，顾南衣醒了。

“衣衣！衣衣！”赫连铮一把掀开碍事的门帘个，几步奔进殿内。

顾南衣静静地卧在床榻上，本就欺霜赛雪的肌肤带着些许虚弱的苍白，几乎和遮面的雪纱浑然一体，白皙干净得不似真人，绝世容光染上一丝黯淡的病容，反倒更显得绝艳倾城，惹人心怜。

顾南衣见赫连铮进来，扶着床就要自己撑着坐起来，可把赫连大狮子心疼得心肝都揪起来，几下奔到人床前把人扶好披了件衣裳，搂紧怀里顾小呆揉搓连连说衣衣你没事可吓死为夫了为夫好担心表示宝宝吓着了宝宝不开心，就像一只需要顺毛的金狮子，长满胡茬的大脸蹭着顾南衣可怜巴巴地求安慰。

顾南衣莫名其妙，被赫连铮蹭的心里烦劲上来，皱眉作势就要挥拳，赫连铮赶紧握了他双腕，带着满脸温柔的可怕的体贴笑意献殷勤，轻手轻脚地把美人小细腕子放进被子里，再贴心地把被子捂好。

顾南衣被赫连铮的肉麻举动炸得头皮发麻——他一贯不喜欢与人接触，和赫连铮行房承欢已是极限，这样腻歪的举动使他脊梁骨都发毛，浑身鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，对方浑然不觉，满脸诡异甜蜜笑容地盯得他。顾南衣心里直发毛，不知道赫连铮发什么疯，直率如他，径直从赫连铮手里挣出：“我怎么了？”

“衣衣～～”终于可以宣布这个堪称吉星临世的好消息的赫连铮语气甜得发腻，大手一摆，将一脸迷惑的顾小呆揽到怀里，粗糙宽大的手掌极尽温柔地抚摸着顾南衣尚且平坦的小腹：“衣衣～～你有了为夫的孩子了～～”

他，一个男的，有了孩子？？？

？？？！——

顾南衣五彩缤纷地瞬间石化。

赫连铮有生之年还是第一次看见，惯常迟钝冷漠的顾小呆竟然还有这样大惊失色的失态时刻。

哪怕他下一秒就被一头雾水一肚子无名怒气的顾南衣丢出了房门，也是血赚不亏。

赫连铮飞出去的瞬间还不忘体贴大喊：“衣衣——小心别动了胎气！～～”

顾南衣坐在床上，胸口因为惊讶剧烈地起伏，他急促地喘息着，看着自己平坦如常的小腹，满脸都是难以置信。

师父说他不通人事，正适合习武。

师父没有教过他男女之事，纯真如懵懂童子的他一无所知。他更不知道，自己是双儿的事实。男女有别，哪怕精明细致如凤知微，也万万没有料到，武功高强心境冷漠如他顾南衣，其实是极其罕见的，适合承欢他人身下，可以像女子一样生儿育女的双儿。

“南衣，赫连铮他是金狮的王子，你不可以打他。”凤知微训诫的话语在耳边回响。

顾南衣看着自己的双手，惊诧之余又有些后悔，赫连铮明明没有做错什么，自己刚才一惊一怒，又忍不住把他从屋里丢了出去。他顿时有些愧疚，觉得自己不该这样对待赫连铮，不过想起赫连大傻子平日里贱兮兮的举止，自己打回来也算扯平了。

顾南衣垂下眼睫，纤长的手指略带好奇地覆上自己的肚腹，想到腹中正在孕育赫连铮的子嗣，一个全新的生命就要从自己身体诞生……他感到有些惊诧，又有些好奇，仿佛是得了新玩具的幼儿一般；那道紧蹙的眉峰便舒展开来，水盈盈的眼眸里带了些得趣的笑意，那张令人一见倾心的绝色容颜霎时得了灵动的生气，恍若一块石子无意砸进平静如纸的水面，骤然激起千层涟漪一般，满身冷淡如霜的漠然随之消弭。他心境纯真，正像个不谙世事的孩童，这一笑也是干净出尘之至的，湛蓝犹如草原的天穹，清澈宛若奔腾的溪泉，不带一丝杂质和邪念，无尘无垢，净极美极。

从外面悄悄溜回来扒在窗口偷看的赫连铮感激涕零地仰天长啸，感谢祖神保佑让自己三生有幸得此佳人！——

第二天，赫连铮陪着顾南衣去集市买了些祭奠的事物，在草原上选了个开阔干燥的地方烧了，以此祭奠顾南衣已故的师父。

顾南衣跪在火堆前，抓起一把纸钱投入火中，捡了根枯枝仔细拨弄着，默然凝视纸片在熊熊烈火中化为灰烬。

火光中，他恍惚又看见了师父熟悉的面孔，看见了焚天的烈焰中摧枯拉朽土崩瓦解的大成宫殿，无数的将士和血浮屠的修士前仆后继，奋不顾身地以身为墙力挽狂澜……

他看见了朝思暮想的微，明媚如焰的微一身艳丽红裙，笑吟吟向他招手。

——“凤知微是大成的公主，你不可以喜欢她。”

——“我们历代血浮屠的使命，就是守护这大成。”

——“顾氏南衣，从今以后唯凤知微为主，肝脑涂地，九死不悔！”

——“有我在，你不会惨。”

——“南衣，谢谢你一直陪着我。”

——“你在哪，我在哪。”

——“南衣，你也该……有个家了。”

他对于微……究竟是什么人呢？

从相处上来说，他们是亲人，相濡以沫互相扶持的亲人；从身份上来说，他们是君臣，凤知微是大成的公主，而他是沿袭祖辈历代使命守护大成的血浮屠宗主；从关系上来说，他们是主仆，凤知微是他的引路人，他便是凤知微手中最锋利的刀，神挡杀神，佛挡杀佛，用自己的血肉之躯替她杀出一条前行的血路。

从凤知微的心里，她是什么呢？是天盛的皇后？大成的女帝？宁弈的妻子？

而他，又是什么呢………

“有很多事，我都不知道不明白……”

“师父说我是大成的子民，要效忠于大成……可知微的阿娘、弟弟，还有我的师父，都因大成而死。大成给知微带来的，只有痛苦……”

他听见自己荒唐而凄妄地连连扪心自问：“可这大成？究竟是什么？”

神识仿佛又飘摇回了当年，凤知微化名魏知栖居的那间小屋里，被他劫持的雅乐夫人的话语萦绕在耳边：“什么都不是，不过是镜中花，水中月……”

“是上一辈的执念，如今，却是让孩子们受尽了苦……”

——“以前我一直很疑惑，为什么他们要做让自己不开心的事呢？”

——“可是如今，我也变成了这样。”

——“我不想让知微伤心，可为什么会变成这样？！”

“都是为了上一辈的执念……不值得……”

“不值得……”

微，值得吗……？

顾南衣抬起头，遥望草原一望无际星河缀满的夜幕。

他想，远在天盛的微，也许正如他一般，点起一捧篝火，用她饰满金玉的纤纤素手虔诚捧香，远望星斗河汉，缅怀逝去的亲人。

“——衣衣，没有家人的那几年，你是怎么过来的？……”犹记还在天盛，凤知微与他作别时，捧起他的脸颊，红着泪盈盈的双眼问他。

“——从前有师父，现在，有你。”

——“以后有我的地方，就会给你个家！”

——“苦的！骗人”

——“哈哈哈哈傻子～～”

——“我不想再感受失去亲人的痛苦了，当下你在，我只想好好地守住你，这样就够了。”

以后……

身后忽然一暖，顾南衣诧异回头，发现身上多了件厚实的大氅。

赫连铮拉过他的手，温热的双掌小心而珍爱地裹住，将他微凉的手指捂暖，“南衣，你还有我。金狮的草原永远是你的家。”

顾南衣任由着他摩挲，他望着火光，纤长羽睫微摆，神态沉静如斯，美若谪仙下凡，那两片颜色浅淡的薄唇似乎动了动，声音很轻，但赫连铮还是敏锐地听清了——

“赫连铮，谢谢你。”

赫连铮猛地把顾南衣拥进怀里，覆上那两片美得惊心动魄的唇，厚实的大氅将二人交叠的身躯裹住，顾南衣的斗笠在挣扎中跌落，无声地滚到一边的草丛里。

顾南衣天水之青的衣衫被几下扯开，露出还未显怀的腹部，草原上的雄狮按住掌中插翅难逃的猎物，宽厚的身躯欺身而上，几下便除去了身下人最后的屏障，轻而易举地将猎物吃干抹净。

“赫连铮……赫连……嗯……”赫连铮挺进得极深，顾南衣怀着身孕，身体较平时敏感虚弱些，被大力顶撞得的声音都在颤抖，晶亮的美眸里含了泪花。手腕上一根红绳格外显眼，小金狗儿欢快地奔腾跳跃着，去叼那片莹润剔透的翠玉绿叶。

“南衣，南衣，唤我札答阑……”赫连铮搂紧了怀里清瘦的人儿，手指怜惜地将顾南衣被汗水沾湿的发梢抚到耳后，他听见自己紧张而粗重的喘息声，格外疼惜也格外小心，生怕伤及了顾南衣腹中的孩儿。顾南衣小声地呻吟着，圆润的脚趾随着他深重的撞击紧涩蜷起，他抬起胳膊，双手挽上赫连铮的脖颈，费力而生疏地抬头去吻赫连铮的唇，赫连铮俯身热情而激烈地回应，以天为被以地为床，将顾南衣的双腕按在青草织就的床榻上，霸道而强硬地撬开身下人的贝齿，攫取唇舌间清甜的气息；两行清泪自顾南衣迷离的双目中缓缓淌下，连赫连铮都尝到了一丝苦涩，从心底便是意愿疼惜这个模样清秀身世凄惨的孤苦少年。

“南衣，南衣。”赫连铮双手捧起顾南衣的脸颊，疼爱地把他脸颊上的泪水吻干；顾南衣在他身下承欢得意乱情迷，哭喘着唤着他的名字，修长颤抖双腿情不自禁地盘上他的腰肢，他控制不住地低吼一声，一个急切而深贯地挺入，酣畅淋漓地尽数释放在双儿的温柔暖穴内。

双儿的体力本就差些，怀了孕的双儿更是困思易倦，需要呵护疼惜的。赫连铮意犹未尽地从他身体内撤出，顾南衣已是倦怠不已，软绵绵的小动物似的地窝在赫连铮怀里，轻轻挣动了两下，安静地合上双眼睡着了。

赫连铮抱起昏睡的人儿，亲了亲顾南衣紧阖的睫毛，怀里的美人静静安睡，手指还下意识依恋地攥着他的衣襟；白皙裸露的肌肤上，入目尽是旖旎情事之后留下的印记。他小心翼翼地撩起大氅的衣角，遮住顾南衣樱痕斑驳的每一处肌肤，宛如怀揣着一块稀世美玉，将人往寝宫的方向抱去。

赫连铮知道，自今夜起，再到往后，顾南衣都彻底属于他了。

八   
顾南衣看着面前堆的满满的快要溢出来的一大盘肉块，把筷子啪地一放，瞥了一眼嘴角咧到耳根逮着一整只羊腿还打算往里面加的赫连铮，“只吃八块！”

“哎呦我的衣衣，你现在特殊时期嘛～～”赫连铮把手里盛满肉的堪比脸盆大的盘子放下，揽过闹别扭的小呆，大手轻轻覆上顾南衣已有显怀的小腹，讨好似的蹭了蹭顾南衣的肩头：“你看，你吃八块，肚子里的这位是不是也得吃个八块？宝宝还在长，万一把人家饿着咋办？”

“……”顾南衣无法反驳，反应了半晌，又看了看自己仍旧线条漂亮的腹部，回答得十分耿直：“他还小。”

“衣衣，这就是你的不对了，哪有这么苛待孩子的，再小也得给人家喂饱了不是——”

“是呀，衣衣我跟你说，札答阑这死小子，小时候就能吃，跟个狼崽子似的，一个人吃一整只鸡那算少的！”刘牡丹接过话头，眼前这漂亮宝贝衣衣眼看就要有漂亮孙子了，她欢喜得不行，脸都笑成了一朵大丽菊。

“……”顾南衣纠结了一会，经不住赫连铮再三怂恿，终究是拿起筷子妥协了。

“衣衣，你们中原有个说法，叫什么……“酸儿辣女”？你想吃酸的还是辣的？”赫连铮试探性地问。

顾南衣莫名其妙，他口味一向很淡，酸的辣的都不喜欢，只唯爱胡桃。

“都不想。”

“……”赫连铮托腮沉思，忽然一下子炸雷似的跳起来：“我知道了！衣衣你肯定怀的龙凤胎！”

“……”顾南衣当场石化，他还真不得不佩服赫连铮的想象力和脑洞。

刘牡丹对自家傻儿子翻了个大大的白眼：“得了吧，你还没睡哪，就做梦了！哪有这个说法！”她面带笑容转向顾南衣：“衣衣宝贝，别理札答阑这个小浑蛋！告诉大妃我，你想要个儿子还是女孩？”

“？”顾南衣很疑惑，他想不明白，男孩女孩有什么区别吗？为什么赫连铮和刘牡丹都这么关心他肚子里这位的性别。在他看来，男女都一样，不过是多个伴罢了。

“不知道。”顾南衣的回答很平淡，也很真实。

刘牡丹知道顾南衣不懂这些，打趣似的看向在一边玩耍的顾知晓：“知晓，你想要个弟弟还是妹妹？”

顾知晓正抱着那只骚粉色的大兔子，两只笔猴在她身上顽皮地爬上爬下，听见刘牡丹喊她，小女孩嘟起嘴，颇为认真地沉思了半晌：“我要弟弟！”

“诶这孩子～！”赫连铮喜笑颜开地走过去，把顾知晓抱到肩上骑大马，抓着女孩两只小脚轻轻晃悠：“告诉爹爹，为什么你要弟弟？”

“因为知晓是个女孩，知晓听说，要儿女双全才圆满，知晓希望衣衣爹爹圆满。”顾知晓奶声奶气地说。

这孩子……真是一点都不为自己考虑……刘牡丹十分感慨，草原上一贯是重男轻女，大汗便有无数三妻四妾，衣衣和赫连铮有了亲生儿女，若还是个儿子，还会不会像现在这样管她还是两说呢……难为这孩子这么懂事，知道顾南衣不容易……心里这么想，面上还是挂着笑：“那希望知晓愿望成真，能招个弟弟来陪你～”

“嗨！管他的，都好，都好！”赫连大狮子才不介怀这些，有衣衣美人在怀已是上天眷顾，天知道他把这个妙人儿从凤知微手里拐来费了多大功夫！孩子算附赠的意外之喜，没有不觉遗憾，有了锦上添花！

“咳咳，吉狗儿，我和你说，衣衣这一胎怀的不容易，你可给我悠着点！”刘牡丹敲打起自家儿子来，眼看着赫连铮就粘到顾南衣身上乱摸去了，要不是她在这，怕是马上就要把人给饿虎扑食吃干抹净了。

“知道啦，老美人儿，你放心吧～～儿子这点分寸还是有的！”赫连铮一脸幸福笑嘻嘻地满口答应，手掌不着痕迹地偷偷在顾南衣胸口滑了一把，正惊讶于手心柔软微鼓的触感，就被毫不留情地一记肘击揍得差点吐血。

赫连铮捂着胸口，心里颇为下流地想，没想到双儿怀了孩子，那里也会和女人一样鼓起来。他忍不住意淫起来，心想等再过几个月，那天水之青绸布之下，一对香软乳峰隆起，握在手里揉搓是什么感觉？

顾南衣对于赫连铮的痴汉样早已是司空见惯，毫不留情地把手里的胡桃扔了出去，精准打击敌方痛处。

受到暴击的赫连大狮子可怜兮兮地捂着，摆出一副“小拳拳锤你胸口”的委屈语气：“衣衣你谋杀亲夫！”

顾南衣剥了颗胡桃含进嘴里，颇为不齿地瞥了双目色迷迷的赫连铮一眼：“色鬼，找打！”

是夜，赫连铮宽了衣物，像往常一样哼着小曲儿晃晃悠悠迈进寝殿，只是，他的脚步有些不寻常的沉重。

顾南衣背对着外侧卧在床上，取了幕篱，只戴了一块面纱遮面，照样抱着一方软枕，听闻是有人来，回头看是赫连铮，复又以原来背卧的姿势服服帖帖地躺好——他一贯是戒备心极重，只有在极为亲近和熟悉的人面前，才会放心袒露后背。

两只笔猴叽叽哇哇地在床榻上跳来跳去，赫连铮挥一挥手，小东西识趣地跳下床去，给这座豪阔帝国的主人腾出一片空位落座。

赫连铮轻手轻脚坐到床边，顺手扯下床帐，将身侧的少年拥进怀里，如同一只爱抚伴侣的雄狮，去舔吻顾南衣眼角的泪痣；宽厚的手掌亲热而急切地挨上来，疼爱地覆上那显怀隆起的小腹摩挲，指腹游龙走蛇一般熟练潜行，悄无声息地拉开碍事的衣带；正如二人无数日夜共赴巫山的场景，顾南衣贴身的寝衣滑至肩头，赫连铮便去含住那线条流利的香肩舔吻，直把人儿翻了个身，舌尖自肩头滑至锁骨，舔上那枚圆润小巧的喉结。

赫连铮压上来，几下解了自己的衣物，露出健壮多毛的胸膛，发达的肌肉健硕有力，呈健康强壮的漂亮蜜色，周身满是阳刚之气，与之一比，雌伏他身下的顾南衣显得身量格外单薄。正如大多数异族眼中的汉人一样，白净清瘦，弱不禁风，是尊禁不起几番蹂躏的瓷美人。

顾南衣双眸纯净，默默看着赫连铮宽衣解带，露出令人羡慕的强壮身躯。赫连铮似是有意想让他欣赏自己的雄风，如同求偶的雄狮一般，故意有模有样地勾起手臂，炫耀自己的肌肉疙瘩。

顾南衣有些迷茫地皱皱眉，想起还在天盛时，他和凤知微同乘一轿，凤知微临时要更衣，脱了外衫，他不明所以，还是直愣愣地看着她。凤知微就说：“衣衣，你把脸转过去。”

他照办了，当时心里却有些疑惑，换衣服为什么不能看呢？

现在他更疑惑，为什么赫连铮会这么乐意让他看自己脱衣服呢？

以往两人同床共枕的日夜，几乎无一例外是需要宽衣解带的戏码，赫连铮对于此事是格外积极，放下帐幔之后的前三件事之一便是急吼吼地扯开衣襟，将二人扒个精光，彼此的肉体早就看了个遍，他觉得无甚意思，赫连铮倒是对他的身子十分新奇，尝尝如同弄玉一般地赏玩，一面在他体内进出抽插一边大肆夸赞他这尊绝艳皮囊的美妙滋味。

顾南衣眨了眨纤柔如羽的长睫，十分困惑地想，为什么凤知微脱衣服要他转过去，而赫连铮肆无忌惮地在他眼前脱，还不介意给他脱衣服呢？

出神之间，身上的衣物已经被赫连铮尽数解开，赫连铮也脱得精光，剽悍体格一览无余，胯下尺寸骇人的性器也是骄傲昂扬地挺立着，若是换作一般的汉人奴隶，见此情景不是害怕就是羞耻，而顾南衣不同，他就这么直直地看着赫连铮，清澈的双眼不带一丝邪妄的欲念，干干净净清清白白，看起来就是一副懵懂好骗的模样，更让人想将他压在身下狠狠开发一番，没来由地想染指这张白纸一般纯洁的美少年。

赫连铮熟稔地拉开顾南衣的双腿，以惯常的体位缓缓进入，顾南衣眨巴着双眼单纯地看着他，视线掠过隆起的肚腹，目睹着那根尺寸粗大的阳根没入自己的身体。

“衣衣，疼不疼？”赫连铮顾虑顾南衣有了身子，怕太过粗暴伤了孩子，动作都是小心翼翼的，自然挺入的也不如平时深狠，习惯了他平日激烈情事的顾南衣自然无甚反应，无辜地冲赫连铮眨着眼睛，反倒让赫连铮十分挫败，认为是自己不行。他试着加大了些力道，得到顾南衣首肯，这才掐着身下人的腰身冲撞起来，待那温软穴道彻底放松湿润，顾南衣的喘息带了些春情，这才敢稍作放肆之举，双掌覆上顾南衣胸前两粒红缨揉捏起来。

赫连铮惯来是会撩拨情欲的，顾南衣在他手中宛若一张玉雕弓，任他轻拢慢捻抹复挑，二人一番耳鬓厮磨，顾南衣已是鬓发散乱，衣衫尽松，面纱也不知何时悄然脱落，面色潮红，墨发微湿，泛起桃艳的唇微启不闭，清亮似泉的美眸如今只剩了迷离的涟漪，惘然而虚幻地望着身上的赫连铮。

赫连铮揽了那两掌可卧的腰肢，顾南衣便顺从地躺卧入怀，赫连铮一手揉搓着怀中人那日渐丰隆的乳丘，欲潮初褪的顾南衣敛了平日冷漠木讷的性子，倒像一只乖顺的白兔，任由占有他的主人摸弄爱抚，赫连铮极为怜爱地揉弄着，不时在顾南衣后颈上轻咬一咬，另一只手也近水楼台先得月一般地托住腰肢按揉。草原上的雄狮亦有铁血柔情一面，这次的行房不似往日直接而粗暴，下身体贴地只初入辄止，只抵在那温热甬道的入口，霸道而怀柔地浅浅摩挲，顾南衣安静地蜷在他怀里，偶尔动动绵软的身子，闷闷地发出两声舒适的呻吟回应。

“衣衣。”赫连铮埋下头，在亲爱的衣衣颈侧啄了一口，柔声问：“舒服吗？”

顾南衣迷迷糊糊地，整个人还在未褪尽的情潮余韵中半醒沉浮，他微微动了下脑袋，算是点头承认。

赫连铮迟疑片刻，终是叹了口气道：“衣衣，我……可能要离开一段时间。”

顾南衣几乎是瞬间惊醒，猛一抬头，双眼犹带着些困倦的朦胧水汽，直愣愣地盯着赫连铮：“为什么？”

“好衣衣，快躺下！别凉着！”赫连铮赶紧把顾小呆按回身侧，抓过被褥给人裹紧，将人往怀里揽得更紧了些，这才慢慢道来：“貔貅部叛乱，作为草原的主人，本王必须亲自上阵，让这片土地上所有对本王有所质疑、居心叵测的部族知晓，什么是草原雄狮的风范！”他语气坚决，眼中满是作为王者睥睨天下、傲视群雄不容置疑的威压。

“我跟你一起去！”顾南衣不假思索。他觉得，自己来金狮这么久，赫连铮一直陪着自己，眼下赫连铮有难，自己更应该和赫连铮并肩作战。

“不，衣衣。”赫连铮的声音里带上了几分柔情，他伸出手，轻轻将顾南衣一绺粘在面上的发丝捋至耳后，琥珀色的双瞳中流淌着阳光一般的柔情，“你就在这，和咱们的孩子一起，等着我回来。”

“我不要紧的！”顾南衣很固执，他觉得自己不就是腹里揣了个孩子，没什么大不了的，论轻功，论战力，这天下目前还没人是他的对手！他挣扎着要坐起来，当即就想给赫连铮展示展示拳脚。

“衣衣！”赫连铮的语气难得严肃，坚实有力的双臂环住顾南衣，将人按在床上，一字一句郑重地说：“凤知微把你托付给本王，让本王好好待你，你本就身有隐疾，现在又怀了本王的种，本王不能让你去战场上冒险！”

“可是——”顾南衣还是不服，不过语气已经软了下来，他明白，赫连铮说的在理。但他觉得赫连铮好像有些把他惯得太娇气了，之前跟着凤知微，做她手里最锋利的刀，风里来雨里去，死人堆里爬出来好几回，双手的鲜血早就洗不净了，还怕这茬？！

“再说了，我娘也喜欢你，我不在，你正好替我陪陪这位老美人儿，保护好我们的草原。知微都跟我讲，我可找不到比你更放心的护卫！”赫连铮摸着了门道，顾南衣唯凤知微为主，不管是什么，只要搬出凤知微，顾小呆就会乖乖听话。

“……”顾南衣还在纠结，眼神明显都是妥协的边缘了，赫连铮赶紧趁热打铁：“这样吧，本王答应你，每个月至少给你报个信，要是本王三个月没动静，你再着急也不迟！”他可对自己的实力自信的很，想让他札答阑因尔吉，库库老王亲立的世子，草原命定的主人被困三个月？门都没有！

“那……一言为定！”顾南衣纠结了片刻，觉得这个条件似乎可以接受，他单纯得像个孩子，晶亮的眼眸里满是信任，至亲的许诺对他来说就是最靠谱的保证。

他似乎忘了，曾几何时，她也按着他的肩头郑重许诺，“只要有我的地方，就会给你个家！”

赫连铮满意地点点头，语调里都是欢快的宠溺，“这才是为夫最喜欢的小衣衣～～”又恢复了草原大狮子的本性，几下将前半夜的斯文和顾惜忘了个干净，兴奋地享用起身下的捕得的猎物……

这一夜实在太过闹腾，以至于翌日赫连铮穿衣离开，整装待发之际，顾南衣都还昏在榻上没有醒来。

赫连铮轻手轻脚地穿好衣物，吻一吻顾南衣的眼皮和眼角的泪痣，体贴地给人戴上面纱。

顾南衣还处在毫无意识的深眠状态，昨夜一阵猛烈的翻云覆雨之后的衣衫散乱着挂在身上，露出成片覆满疼爱痕迹的白嫩肌肤。他双眸紧阖，羽睫低垂，睡得很沉，防备意识却一点不减，双手下意识地搂紧软枕，护住胸口和隆起的腹部，软枕挡不住的地方，明晃晃的都是显眼的吻痕。

看来昨夜是把小呆折腾得太狠了。赫连铮感慨地想，下一次这样亲热不知道要多久以后了。

不过，到那时候，久别胜新婚，嘿嘿嘿～～

赫连铮托着下巴，人还没走出去，美事倒是想了好几桩。他收拾妥帖，唤来侍从吩咐照顾好顾南衣和顾知晓，特别叮嘱每天记得送新鲜的胡桃来，最后看了一眼顾南衣的睡颜，这才万般不舍地踏出寝殿的门。

九

赫连铮走后几个月都是相安无事。

直到一天晚上，刘牡丹过路，眼角余光瞥见一个黑影坐在房顶上，她吓了一跳，好半天认出是顾南衣，想到顾南衣还怀着月份不小的孩子，当即心都揪了起来，捂着心口唤道：“衣衣宝贝儿～我的儿！你怎么跑到那上面坐着了？听娘的，快下来！”

顾南衣很听话——听话得过了头，一眨眼就像他无数次这么做一样，不费吹灰之力施展轻功，从屋顶一跃而下，直愣愣地落在刘牡丹眼前。

“哎呦我的儿，你要吓死大妃我呀！”刘牡丹赶紧拉了人过来左看右看，“衣衣，我知道你武功好，可毕竟你都要生了，前线上吉狗儿还盼着你肚子里这位呢，可不能乱来呀！”

顾南衣眨眨眼睛，顺从地点点头：“知道了。”——他素来不喜欢和人接触，只喜欢同小动物和孩童相处，却意外地和刘牡丹这位大大咧咧本性天然的草原神婆处的和睦。顾南衣垂下眼睫，神色有些脆弱而失落，轻轻道：“赫连铮两个月没有来信了。”

刘牡丹一怔，旋即恢复如常，大大方方调笑道：“嗨，前线事务繁忙，兴许是吉狗儿这狼崽子糊涂，一时间忘了呢！”

顾南衣垂着眼睫，没有说话，手心里不安地攥着两枚胡桃捏转。

他很忧虑。赫连铮前面几个月都是按时来信，虽然都是一些腻歪肉麻的“衣衣小宝贝儿～～”“么么哒～～”“想吃你下面（？）～～”之类和骚扰无甚区别无聊至极的土味情话，却至少能让他安心。赫连铮就算再忙，每月一封信也是记得的。

“衣衣！你放心，等他回来，大妃我第一个替你揪他出气！”刘牡丹十分心大地拍拍顾南衣的肩，轻轻揉了揉少年已经浑圆的小腹：“眼看着最迟下个月你就要生了，还是这位小祖宗要紧！”她嘟起红唇，叉腰佯装生气道：“没良心的吉狗儿，丢下衣衣宝贝不管，衣衣大着肚子这么辛苦，看老娘回来怎么收拾他！”

刘牡丹又劝了几句，劝说以孩子为重。顾南衣还是闷闷不乐的，微低着头，攥着胡桃慢慢回屋了。

刘牡丹望着顾南衣远去的背影，方才故作的轻松早已烟消云散，这位草原大妃一改往日的没心没肺，神色凝重，威仪大方，赶紧吩咐着唤人去查，前线究竟是个什么情况。

赫连铮两月没有来信，如果不是概率极低地有了新欢厌弃旧人，十有八九是前方战事吃紧了。不论是哪个，都是一等一的大事！

线报很快出来，赫连铮在北部极寒之地与貔貅部作战，因为地形不熟缕缕落败，好几次都险些被困，局势极为不利。

这位处变不惊的草原大妃神色严肃，命令留守的将士时刻准备增援，另一方面命令严防顾南衣知晓风声，一切以保住大王的子嗣要紧。

又过了将近一个月，一个寂静而萧瑟的冬夜，顾南衣腹中的孩子落地了。果然如同大家众望所归的那样，是个讨喜的男孩。

顾南衣生产不易，周身衣物都被汗水浸了个透，蒙着面纱的脸颊泛着失血虚弱的苍白。

刘牡丹笑眯眯地把刚刚洗净的男婴抱过来，“衣衣你看，这小子长得真俊～～”

顾南衣掀开襁褓看了一眼，觉得这孩子皱巴巴的，鼻子眼睛都像赫连铮，当即想起赫连铮五大三粗的样子，皱了皱眉，对待自己亲儿子也毫不留情地耿直：“好丑。”

“嗨，孩子刚出生都是这样的～”刘牡丹满脸的骄傲喜色藏不住：“想当年我生吉狗儿，嗬！那个狼崽子才是真丑，简直跟个小老鼠似的！不过看看他现在，多么威风多么高大生猛，孩子长大十八变嘛……”

“赫连铮怎么样了？”顾南衣一语戳中要害，急切道：“来信了吗？”

别说这还真的很要紧，按照金狮的惯例，孩子的父亲才有资格给男孩取名字，赫连铮不在，这孩子连个名字都安不了。

“这个……噢，这几天忙着你生孩子的事，没怎么关注前线送来的东西，好像是说有些文书路上耽搁了，半个月之后才会送来，一会我去帮你催一催。”刘牡丹赶紧打哈哈，把孩子交到顾南衣怀里：“衣衣你先好好养着，一有消息我马上告诉你，啊～”说完就迈着大脚丫子急匆匆地走了。

顾南衣望着刘牡丹的背影，眉间泛起一阵阴云。

他有预感，赫连铮一定出了什么事！

“哇——哇——”怀里的男婴突然耷了耷小脸，哇的一声哭了起来。顾南衣皱了皱眉，对付婴儿和女性他一贯是手足无措，学着刘牡丹逗顾知晓的样子，颠颠摇摇颇为笨拙地哄起来，婴儿却是啼哭不止，颇有些赫连铮耍起脾气来蛮不讲理的架势。

顾南衣看着怀里哇哇大哭的婴儿，想着前线消息全无的赫连铮，刘牡丹隐晦不明的态度，心下一阵焦灼。

他恨不得马上就快马奔到前线，看看赫连铮究竟是如何情况，可是，眼下他又如何走的开呢……

十

“赫连铮怎么样了？”

刘牡丹惊愕地转过头，看着立在门口一脸固执的顾南衣，她愣了片刻，赶紧迎上去：“衣衣！你怎么下床了！快回去，你才刚生孩子半个月，别受了风寒！”

顾南衣不动，眼里满是急切：“牡丹大妃，您说了前线的军报半个月就到的，赫连铮他，到底怎么样了？”

“这……”军报是到了，可是……情况堪忧啊！刘牡丹飞速地想着借口，不想“扑通”一声，顾南衣直接跪下了。

“衣衣！你这是干什么！刚生了孩子也不爱惜身体，净瞎胡闹！快起来！”刘牡丹大惊，赶紧去扶。

顾南衣却是铁打了心一般，定在原地岿然不动，他抬起头，神色里满是急惶和祈求：“大妃！赫连铮和我说过，三个月没有消息，便允我去寻他！求您告诉南衣，赫连铮他究竟怎么了？他若有难，我顾南衣岂能置之不理？！”

犹记得，上一次也是仅此一次，他如此失态，还是从晋思羽手中营救凤知微时，这样对宁弈下跪恳求。

从前，他戴着斗笠，冷漠木讷，见了天盛皇帝也不行礼。

如今，是为了赫连铮。

他虽不明世间爱恨纠葛之事，只觉赫连铮待他不薄，眼下赫连铮生死未卜，他不能坐视不管。

刘牡丹知道，一味的隐瞒对顾南衣是再无用处了，对他来说，善意的谎言兴许比残酷的真相更加致命。

“唉……你这孩子……札答阑没白疼你。”刘牡丹的语气里是深切的同情和怜恸，她屈下身，把顾南衣慢慢扶起，递过那份传递噩耗的文书：“你且起来吧，看看这个。”

顾南衣俯首再拜，这才接过文书，颤抖着指尖缓缓打开——

“札答阑被貔貅部引到雪原腹地围困，我们派了增援部队，但是收效甚微。”刘牡丹的声音很沉重。

“我去帮他！”顾南衣当即起身，捏着那份军报就往外闯。

“衣衣——”刘牡丹叫住顾南衣，从桌上抄起一个卷轴塞给他。

顾南衣打开来看，是一副详细周全的北境地图。他本以为刘牡丹会拦他，甚至连坚决的说辞都想好了，不想竟是如此，一时有些诧异，他望着刘牡丹，怔住了，“您……没意见？”

“你要去寻札答阑，我拦也拦不住。”刘牡丹缓缓道，“你的两个孩子我会替你照看，北部雪原气候险恶，你要务必小心。”这位一贯脸上挂着笑，看起来没心没肺的草原大妃，实际上是如此通透明白。

“需要多少人陪你？”

“不必，我自己能行。要是搞砸了，我就杀了我自己。”他轻功极佳，来去无踪，人带多了反而是累赘。

顾南衣当即打点行装，朝着北境的方向一骑绝尘而去。

十  
金狮地处天盛以北，冬季本就较天盛寒冷得多，更不用说常年覆雪冰封，严寒至极的北部雪原。

顾南衣接连奔波数日，纵使习惯了长途跋涉，面对金狮寒地料峭呼啸的寒风也不禁铩羽敛翼。

利刃似的风刀肆意掀起遮面的幕篱，毫不怜惜地凌厉略过出尘如玉的绝艳面容；漫天飞雪如大漠黄沙倾泻，咆哮着将周遭的一切尽数吞噬，徒留大片死寂惨淡的白色坟茔。

顾南衣驾着快马，一袭狐毛大氅早已被雪浸成深色，纤长眉睫间都凝了冰霜，他顾不得停下来用内功暖一暖冻的僵紫的指尖，只一心一意向前策马疾行。

雪地里路况复杂难辨，顾南衣很快迷了路，地图也于事无补，雪盲伴随着病痛袭来，身上一阵阵的恶寒，应是受了寒邪侵体，导致了寒症旧疾发作。他知道，没有太多时间留给自己浪费，必须尽快找到被困的赫连铮，把他平安带回草原。辩不出方向，他就凭感觉，一直往前走，到了路途艰险的地段，马匹止步不前，嘶鸣着不肯往前走，他就自己步行。

不知走了几日，仿佛他就是雪地中自来的一缕孤魂，拖着疲惫的身躯，握着一线渺茫的执念在这茫茫冰原中跋涉。他不知道，产后的虚弱、旧疾的发作和雪地变化多端的气候哪一个更致命，唯有一个念头，在找到赫连铮之前，决不能倒下！

终于，在日复一夜几近麻木、似乎永远没有尽头的旅途中，顾南衣终于在一个位处隐蔽的山洞里，找到了被困数日的赫连铮。

赫连铮模样狼狈不堪，经久没有打理过面容了，听见来人的动静，这个疲惫至极已是强弩之末的草原汉子强撑着拿起武器，做好了与敌人同归于尽的准备，见来的是顾南衣，赫连铮通红双眼中外溢的杀气霎时被惊诧所湮没——

“衣衣！你怎么来了！”赫连铮一把丢开手里血迹斑斑的兵刃，扑上来将他揽进怀里，“衣衣！你身上怎么这么烫！”

“我终于……找到你了………”顾南衣颤着冻僵的手指，从怀里小心翼翼地掏出贴身藏护的信号——雪地里潮湿阴冷，他带的信号弹大多都不能幸免，得亏他发现及时，怕衣物的湿气浸进去，贴身用体温暖着，才留下了这么一枚。

“南衣！南衣！”赫连铮惊慌的呼喊声在他耳边回响，顾南衣抬起冰冷的手，摸了摸赫连铮满是胡茬的脸颊。

真好。

在彻底陷入无尽的黑暗之前，他感到庆幸，至少，自己最终倒在那个熟悉而温暖的怀抱里。

在无边虚妄混沌里，顾南衣重温了许多事。

——凤知微一身男装，笑吟吟向他走来，纤纤素手搭上他肩头：“大侠？”

——凤知微被逐出家门，靠在他肩头落泪，不知怎么的，一向不感时间冷暖的他竟然也心头一酸，一溪热流便情不自禁地涌出眼眶。手指一抹，指尖的湿润亮晶晶的。

——手里那根根本不甜的“甜草”逼得他直皱眉：“骗人！苦的！”她嬉笑着拍手逃开，回眸笑如春风：“哈哈哈哈～～傻子～～～”

——“南衣！”凤知微神情坚定，双目如炬：“以后有我的地方，就会给你个家！”

——“顾氏南衣，自今日起，今后唯凤知微为主，不离不弃，九死不悔！”

——一身天水之青的自己郑重许诺：“你在哪，我在哪。”

——路遇劫杀，他义无反顾，将她拉至马车后小心藏好，殷切叮嘱：“你躲好，我去杀他们。”

——凤知微初入金狮，他立在金狮界碑前，对她说：“有我在，你不会惨。”

——白头崖大战，他眼睁睁看着她被晋思羽偷袭倒下，刚要营救，猝不及防颈间一痛，视线随即模糊，他浑身无力，看着她被带走，却毫无办法。

——“我要是搞砸了，就杀了我自己。”为此，他不用内力，冒着寒风站在她的窗下扫雪，只为多看她一眼。他学会了吃三块肉，也学会了向仇人鞠躬。

——凤知微被晋思羽困于蒲城，他扮做医者前去营救，眼前记忆全失的女子笑吟吟地望着他，水葱似的手指轻轻覆上他脸颊：“顾郎中，你怎么怎么好看？你……比女人还要好看。”

——“这是我师父让我背下的医书，我全部都写下来了。可是……我不会治病。”

——从来不行礼的他跪下来，“求楚王殿下想办法救她！”

“微……”他于半梦半醒的沉浮中喃喃地唤着，带着些委屈的依恋和濡慕，如同年幼失怙的幼童呼唤自幼拉扯自己长大的长姐一般。

“南衣？南衣！”赫连铮心急如焚，不论他如何拍抚，怀里的顾南衣偏偏都毫无反应，他昏昏沉沉地卧在赫连铮怀里，身上烫得像碳团，却又如坠冰窖一般冷颤不止，光风霁月的绝世容光黯淡失了往日的绝艳，仿佛一块精气耗尽的灵玉，尽数敛去夺目的色泽，就此陷入永恒的长眠一般。

“南衣！你撑着点，我们就快到了！”

距离草原约莫还有至少三天的日程，刘牡丹见了信号一定会派人来增援，雪原地域复杂，地势险峻，双方相遇至少也要一天半的时间……顾南衣的情况相当不容乐观，能否撑到救援赶到都是未知数。他们二人一个受伤，一个有疾，都是靠着最后一口气强撑着，凭着一匹累垮了的随时都可能倒下的马，能单枪匹马闯出雪原的概率微乎其微。

该死，这片草原本该是他和顾南衣长相厮守的乐土，为什么会变成现在这样？

真他娘的操蛋！

赫连铮暗暗咒骂了一句，扫了一眼顾南衣带来的地图，快马加鞭地往草原的方向赶。

轰然一声毁天灭地的巨响，前方的山崖突然断裂，成片的厚雪如同摧枯拉朽一般崩塌坠落，化为咆哮怒吼的惨白浪涛，张开它的血盆大口，朝着一行人的方向汹涌而来。

赫连铮的瞳孔倏然一缩，浑身的汗毛都要立起，搂着顾南衣的手指都因极度的震悚而颤抖——

是雪崩！——

顾南衣昏昏沉沉，全然不知外界之事。冥冥之中只觉一阵熟悉的温暖棉被似的将他包裹，如同阴冷幽暗的地牢中自天窗透进的一抹阳光，暖融融的令他心安。他下意识地依偎在这暖和的怀抱里，思绪飘飘摇摇恍恍惚惚，复又回到了仍在天盛的时年。

入目是天盛繁华热闹的街景，秋府小姐凤知微坐在他身边，他扮做贴身侍女衣衣，一身裙装，雪纱覆面。

——“啪嗒”一声，车帘突然被猛地掀开，一个胡子拉碴金毛大狮子似的脑袋探进来模模糊糊嚷嚷了些什么，凤知微与其言语相争，不料对方颇为死皮赖脸，二人纠缠半晌不分胜负。

——他被吵吵的烦了，心下一毛燥就君子动手不动口，当即飞出一脚，把那蛮不讲理的登徒子踢出几米开外。

——那人非但不生气，找了什么乐子似的，颇为有趣地爬起来，大大方方厚脸皮拍了身上的灰，马鞭一扬，豪情天纵地指着他：“这天盛女子够味，我赫连铮，喜欢！”

——那人果然到了秋府，一见面便认出顾南衣就是冲撞了他自己这位“贵客”的小侍女，凤知微与他三言两语切磋之后，眼前这人竟笑眯眯地打量起他，扬言道：“随本王回金狮，做本王小妾如何？本王可是金狮草原未来的王者，保你吃穿用度不缺，荣华富贵不尽！”说罢，竟还真的按照金狮娶亲的习俗拿出了作为聘礼的精盐。

——他泠然一瞥，并没有把这个豪迈粗鲁的异族客人放在心上，只觉他一身流氓习气十分讨厌，“找打。”

——“你若赢了，衣衣自然乖乖跟你回金狮；可你要是输了——”一个温婉柔和而暗藏锋芒的女声挑逗似的为双方押注。

——“本王若是输了，就把盐吃了，认“她”做小姨！”那人似乎丝毫没把他放在眼里。

——二人果真就要比武，顾南衣轻扫一眼对方，背过双手，冷冷道：“我若动手，就算我输。”

——“哼，本王堂堂金狮王子，怎么会输给一个身无二两肉的小侍女？今日若是本王动手，就算本王输。”

——他的武功天下数一数二，几人能敌？不过短短数个回合，那人之前的豪言壮语早已荡然无存，出尔反尔地抬手格挡，隔着柔滑水纱一下扼住他的脖颈。

——“本王输了！”那人丧气撒手，不甘心地朝他看了好几眼，终是只能后悔莫及地愿赌服输，拱手低头：“小姨在上，请受侄儿一拜！”

——“把盐吃了！”

——他看着那人敛了一身霸气，被那满满一把烟咸的直呕，一副活灵活现有苦说不出的模样，觉得十分滑稽，眼睛都笑成了两枚弯月。

——“小姨，忘了告诉你！在我们金狮，小姨也是可以娶的！”那人恋恋不舍地告辞时，豪气冲天地掷下一句话。

——那人自此以后就缠上了他，经常有事没事缠着凤知微，秋府魏府青溟书院门槛都要踏破了，哪怕是他以男装示人，对方知晓他是男儿身之后仍然不肯善罢甘休，仍旧成天踏破铁鞋登门拜访，跟凤知微嚷嚷着要娶他。

——他看那人十分不爽，多次交手索性将对方直接扔过墙头。

——“衣衣，他是金狮国的王子，你不许打他！”

——他不善言辞，不让他动手便没了辙，那人自此便死皮赖脸追着他，他走到哪，那人边要吵着闹着跟着，他不允，那人便厚着脸皮去求天盛帝和凤知微。

——那人和他一起扮做刺客，计杀常总信，那人手持长刀，面蒙黑布，喊起暗号倒真像个活土匪；而在闵海，这个土生土长的草原大汉威风不再，趴在船边吐得面泛菜色，惹得全船的人笑了好一阵子。

——这个人，好像也不是看起来这样无聊赖皮。

——金狮的丧报传来，他才知道，那人虽然看起来粗鲁蛮横，大大咧咧，却也有柔情脆弱的一面，看似无忧无虑豪情天纵，双肩上也有自己的担当和重责。

——蒲园行动营救知微，那人也毫不退缩，同他一起化名潜入敌营，以身犯险。

——“你要好好待南衣，他身有隐疾，你要多顾惜他的身体。”面对凤知微担忧的叮嘱，那人坦诚一笑，洒脱带着柔情：“放心，我定会好好待他，视若珍宝！嘿嘿嘿～～”

——犹记那人与他宽衣解带，肌肤相贴，粗砺胡茬扎在他脸侧，微疼微痒，那人宽大手掌揽过他，像只等着顺毛的大狮子，粘人地蹭着他的颈窝，腻歪歪地问他：“衣衣，舒服吗？”

——“衣衣——”那人伏在他身上急促地喘息着，灼热而满含性欲的气息吞吐在他的耳侧，用温暖的双手捧起他的脸动情地唤：“衣衣，叫我札答阑——”

“札答阑……札答阑……”

“衣衣，我在这！我在！”

顾南衣眼皮动了动，艰涩地睁开双目。他的体温下降了些，脸颊却还是热红的。他迷起眼睛，认出了眼前的人：“赫连铮？”

“我在！衣衣，你好些了么？”赫连铮托起顾南衣的头，让他枕在自己膝盖上。

“我还好。”顾南衣的语气还带着明显的虚弱，，他转头看向身侧，入目是陌生岩洞的石壁，一堆小小的篝火正在身旁轻快地跳跃着，想必是赫连铮升起来的。一阵寒意袭来，顾南衣抖了抖，通红的脸颊都打了个颤，“还有几日路程？”

“快了，衣衣。”赫连铮宽慰道：“算日子，最迟明日，老美人儿的援兵就能找到我们了。”

顾南衣皱皱眉，神色有些迟疑：“怎么这么久？”

“我们回去的路上遇到了雪崩，大路被封死了，他们找到这里需要些时间。”

“哦。”顾南衣眨眨眼睛，想了一会，终于是把“草原王第一要紧的子嗣大事”想起了：“是个男的。”

顾小呆的话太过简略，赫连铮一时没反应过来，“什么男的？”

顾南衣瞥了他一眼，“儿子，男的！”他没想到赫连铮榆木脑壳比他还不开窍，一时有些生气，病气裹挟着冷意上来，他禁不住又抖了抖，嘴唇都冷成了紫色。

“先不说小崽子，衣衣，你不该来寻我的！”赫连铮看着顾南衣，心疼得要命。心里暗暗揪愁，不知道当初顾南衣究竟是被怎样杀人噬血的酷刑器具折磨，落下这样严重致命的病根。

“我说过，三个月，你不来信，我就来寻你。”顾南衣还是那般固执。他认定的事情，别说赫连铮，凤知微都拉不回来。

他本该做一把无心无情的刀剑，作为成就大事的秘器奇兵，却偏偏成了一个有血有肉的人。刀剑无眼，沙场无情，再锋利的刀刃有了弱点，终是有掣肘的一日。

凤知微被陷害入狱，他自然追随保护，相伴不离。殊不知世道阴险，小人当道，君子受难。他被那姓魏的狗官以至寒冷极的极冰铐加身导致寒毒入体，之后运功逼出寒气之时又被玷污韶宁公主出逃的倪文昱打断，乱了气息，寒毒入腑，经过师父宗宸几番汤丸药浴调理才保住了根本，结果落下个畏寒怕冷的病症，虽有内功护体压制寒气，平日与常人无异，却是终生不得去寒冷阴湿之地，眼下寒毒发作反噬，外界阴寒，而正气内功不足抵御，那寒毒长驱直入直渗心髓，需以温阳之药急救，如果不能及时医治，则是日薄西山、危在旦夕。

“南衣，你还没好，再睡一会吧。”赫连铮往篝火里加了点燃烧物，正举着二人被雪浸透的衣物挨个烤，可惜火势太小，实在有些杯水车薪螳臂当车的意思。

顾南衣摇了摇头，似乎那致命的寒症一下子痊愈了大半，“我想坐一会。”他不等赫连铮来扶他，自己撑着坐起来，如同平日活动身体一样，小幅度地动了动关节，示意自己没事。

两人坐在一块，经历了这一场大风大浪，心里自然是感慨万千。奇怪的是，两人的目光一对上就触电似的移开，曾经在床笫之间坦诚相见，共裘被共枕眠的一对交颈鸳鸯竟然害臊了起来。

顾南衣别扭地扭过头，冻的发白的耳廓泛起一片粉红，一贯大大咧咧爽朗不羁的赫连铮居然也有感到颇不自在的时候，局促地拿手指抠着外袍上的绣纹。

两人僵持了许久，最终还是赫连铮忍不住，率先打破沉默：

“衣衣，你……是不是喜欢我了？”

这话说来自己都好笑，自天盛街头偶遇一见钟情，直到将人拐来金狮，不过是自己的一厢情愿。纵然两人早已是肌肤之亲的关系，但大多也是他耍小聪明馋顾南衣身子，唯凤知微为主，不解风情、无欲无爱单纯若白纸的顾南衣又怎么会喜欢上他呢？

果然，顾小呆怔怔地问：“喜欢……是什么？”

安静半晌，顾小呆又补充一句：

“我现在跟你在一起，心跳似乎比平时快些。”

“好像……你也不像在天盛时那么讨厌。”

顾南衣的坦诚令一贯自我感觉良好得可怕的赫连铮哭笑不得：讨厌？我怎么讨厌了？我这么高大威猛帅气有权有势有颜值霸道会撩风流倜傥的男人哪个姑娘家不爱嘤嘤嘤……

不过，刚刚衣衣好像说，会因为他心跳加速——？

“喜欢就是，嗯……你想和这个人待在一起，时刻惦念着他，会把自己所有的好东西跟这个人一起分享……嗯，还有……”赫连铮发觉自己越说越不着调，这跟自己“喜欢”衣衣的方式压根不搭啊！他怕是个拐人进房骗人上床的感情骗子吧？

“我这样，算是喜欢吗？”顾南衣呆呆地望着篝火，双眸中映出激昂跳动的火苗。

“算，当然算了！”赫连铮赶紧抓住话头，“刚刚我说的那些是内在表现，比较浅显的外在表现诸如什么脸红心跳啊、语无伦次之类的，都算！”

“？”顾南衣更加困惑了，他觉得这些症状倒是和他早年见过的被药物所控，失去心智的傀儡颇为相似：“这确定不是犯病了？”

“这怎么能一样呢？！”赫连铮义愤填膺简直想怒问苍天，一把把顾南衣拉到怀里圈住，嘟起嘴卖弄起草原王者的威严来：“本王不管！衣衣你就是喜欢本王了！”

顾南衣倚在他怀里任他搂抱，他本就身形单薄，这几日野外奔波更是瘦了不少，摸着关节都有些硌手，兼之染了病色，躺在身形高大的赫连铮怀里就像一个瓷人一般，脆弱而冰冷。他由着赫连铮抱了一会，觉得头又有些晕，低声闷道“我困了。”

“睡吧衣衣。”赫连铮俯下身，就像在无数个二人共枕而眠的夜里一样，亲亲顾南衣的眉眼，吻吻他眼尾那颗漂亮的小痣：“睡一觉就好了。”

顾南衣点点头，微微动了动身子找了个舒服的姿势，复又像个冬眠的小动物似的，蜷在赫连铮怀里沉沉睡去。

入眠之前，他听见一句若有若无的感慨：

——“我赫连铮，真是三生有幸。”

顾南衣状态好转，赫连铮自然是十分高兴，草原上的男儿，风餐露宿，谁还每个八病九灾的？但也个个都很强壮。兴许衣衣自幼习武，根基老姑，有内力护体，没准这病就这么自己过去了呢。

只是，他忘了中原有个说法，叫回光返照。

那极冰铐乃是深海千年寒冰玄铁所打制，这一般人挨上这极寒之物便是皮肉冻僵干枯脱落，顾南衣被此物铐了几个日夜，承受的寒毒哪里是一般人能够相比的？眼下又是隆冬时节，二人地处这阴冷雪洞内，顾南衣本就产后尚且虚弱，恰好又是外感寒邪，天时地利人和占全有盈，这病症如何不来势凶猛，凶险非常？

到了半夜，顾南衣的状况急转直下，下午已经降下的体温又窜上来，拥着他入眠的赫连铮半夜惊醒一摸，怀里的人儿烫得吓人！这次烧的更高，无论赫连铮怎么给他降温也无济于事，来势迅猛的高热始终不退，顾南衣浑身都是湿透的冷汗，却一个劲地喊冷，他蜷缩着打着颤，因发烧而神志不清，只是无意识凭本能寻了赫连铮的衣襟攥住，痛苦地小声呻吟着：“冷……”

赫连铮赶紧把顾南衣的双手捂在掌心，手心触感一片冰冷，恍若握着一块冰一般，再仔细看，那冻的青紫的指尖竟然都结起了霜花，灰白的冰晶正沿着逐渐封冻的血脉向上蔓延。死寂的灰白色显得那根腕上红绳格外刺目——，小金狗和翠绿的树叶都漫上一层霜色。

赫连铮惊诧片刻，没想到，顾南衣竟一直戴着此物。

“南衣！南衣！你睁开眼睛看看本王！南衣！”赫连铮急切地声声唤着，顾南衣却毫无反应，他双目紧阖，仿佛再也不会睁开，眼看着死亡的寒霜正延着他的颈侧嚣张上行，将那纤长如羽的云睫上都覆上一层冰霜。

“衣衣，衣衣你撑住啊！这援军，这援军为什么还不来？！”赫连铮双目泛红、痛心至极，如同丧偶的孤雁一般，悲痛而癫狂地拥着怀里濒死的爱侣，以最痛苦的悲怨诅咒苍天无眼世道不公，却只能眼睁睁地看着怀中人生命流逝，束手无策毫无办法。

“微……师父……”顾南衣似是陷入了癔象之中，强撑着抬起冻得僵直苍白的双手，无力而又满怀期许地去抓并无一物的虚空，他紧阖着双眼，神色痛楚地唤着已故的亲人，最后，只剩下无意识地呼唤——

“微……微……”

“这都什么时候了你还想着凤知微！”赫连铮失声痛唤，这个铁血柔情，自以为无所畏惧的草原汉子这才发现，自己在生死轮回面前是如此的脆弱和不堪一击，带着些痴情和被遗忘的怒意，赫连铮血红着眼眶，声嘶力竭地唤道：“顾南衣！呆子！你怎么这么傻！”

“本王在这……你唤一声本王……”他的怒吼渐渐平息，恍若被抽去了主心骨的木偶，抱着顾南衣颓然跌坐在地。

“衣衣……你唤一声……就像之前在天盛那样，唤我“傻子”，唤我“札答阑”……”

“赫连……铮”昏睡中的顾南衣似有所感，强忍着梦魇中难忍的痛楚，紧促着眉头挣扎呼唤。

“衣衣！衣衣我在！衣衣！”赫连铮发狂地把虚弱的人儿搂进怀里，好像这样就没人能把他带走似的。

那双眼眸睁开一道窄窄的细缝，涣散的目光已经不再清澈，如同一池残月碎影，虽是残缺颓败，却依旧美得勾魂摄魄。

“赫连铮……”顾南衣的目光在赫连铮的面容上停留片刻，那对清秀至极的眼眸忽而露出一抹笑意，正如初见一般眉眼盈盈，眼波流转，他烧得神志不清，仿佛又回到了还在天盛时二人比武切磋的时刻，“把盐吃了！”

“我吃！我吃！”纵使男儿有泪不轻弹，赫连铮早已顾不得仪态，炽热的眼泪大滴滚下，砸在顾南衣寒霜遍布的面容上，当即便结成冰珠。他胡乱而疯狂地摸索着，盐，盐，这冰天雪地的，去哪找盐啊！

赫连铮急中生智，抓起一把雪塞进嘴里，分明入口是能让舌尖麻痹的极寒，这苦涩的滋味是如此的真实。

顾南衣心满意足地看着他，澄澈面容一如当年，仿佛他还是那个身无二两肉的漂亮小侍女，赫连铮还是那个桀骜不驯的金狮王子，他如同孩童一般纯真地笑起来，眼含笑意地去摸赫连铮的脸颊：“傻子……”

倏然一刹，那只手蓦然垂下，赫连铮只觉身上一沉，怀里的人儿双目轻阖，安详如斯，再无动静。

“南衣！南衣！南衣你睁开眼睛看看本王啊！”

这埋葬了无数生灵的茫茫冰原中，痛失爱侣的草原汉子的痛呼是如此苍白无力。

“南衣——”

十一

凤知微自噩梦中骤然惊坐而起。

今夜宁弈同往日一样在书房议事，她枕畔无人，窗外风驰电掣，暴雨声声，这位天盛最尊贵的女子方寸大乱，捂着突然异样剧痛的心口，惊魂未定地急切唤人，“快！快派人去金狮！问问南衣怎么样了！”

接连差了好几拨人去，这位生性疑虑、心思缜密的天盛皇后的心神不宁才稍稍安定些许。

自打把顾南衣给了赫连铮之后，凤知微便夜夜不安，时常不得安宁好眠。她不止一次梦见，顾南衣如同大多被掳去的汉人一般，不堪受辱、郁郁而终；亦或是随赫连铮出生入死，在金狮血腥的战场上尸骨无存。只有每年前去金狮的使者带回平安信，顾南衣一切安好，天盛的皇后娘娘才能稍有些安生日子。

究其根本缘由，乃是她与宁弈结为夫妻多年以来如履薄冰、讳莫如深的一件秘事——

顾南衣还是她四品带刀侍卫之时，忽有一日一个侍女来报，说凤知微请他去议事。

顾南衣没有多加疑虑——他对视若至亲的凤知微一贯是无条件的信任，既然知微需要他，他自当义不容辞，当即便迅速赶到侍女所说的凤知微的卧房。

他也不懂男女避讳，大剌剌推门进去。凤知微不在房内，确有一个侍女候着，见顾南衣进来，侍女盈盈行礼，奉上一个托盘，正放着他之前扮做侍女衣衣的那套衣装：“魏大人说，请顾大人先换上这套衣物稍等片刻，她随后就到。”

“凤知微可是大家闺秀，她身边是不能有男人的。”凤知微巧笑倩兮地看着他，动作轻柔地为他戴好遮面的斗笠：“只该有你这么个——漂亮可人的—小～侍～女～”

他刚想反驳，被她一枚胡桃塞进嘴里，所有抗议的话语都给硬堵了回去。

顾南衣以为，是凤知微又需要以秋府大家闺秀的身份红装出席，当下也没多想。对于衣装他向来是不予在意，只要是天水之青的衣物，不论裙装裤装他都是顺从穿上，甚至有些隐隐的高兴——扮做侍女衣衣时，凤知微让他搭把手，扶她上车下车，他虽然面上抗拒，她的素手碰到他的一刹，他一贯古井无波的心里，的确有种淡淡的欢喜。

他换上了衣物，抄手立在原地，等着凤知微前来。

他在熟悉的人面前，心思一向是如此简单，而且他有极强武功傍身，一般人不能近身伤他分毫，他也有绝对的自信和坚定，相信自己能护好凤知微。

但他忘了，纵然是绝世高手，免不了也输在明枪易躲暗箭难防上。早在青溟书院时，凤知微跟踪一众来历不明的马夫时误打误撞遭人算计，二人双双中了迷药被捉。

可惜，顾南衣没有想到，这次算计的目标是他。

等了半晌，凤知微没有来，他却迷迷糊糊感到一阵倦意，神志也有些不复清明；他想离开，却又怕凤知微寻不到自己，便跌跌撞撞地强撑着，挪到凤知微的床榻上坐着，打算休息一会。

喜气洋洋的赫连铮此刻正春风得意地跨进魏知府的大门，带着数量丰厚的礼物，打算来缠着凤知微死皮赖脸要求把顾南衣给他，甚至连定情信物都备好了——正是他去重金请了金狮能工巧匠专门打造的那个挂着小金狗和翠玉雕叶都手链。

赫连铮听了府内侍女禀报，凤知微现在在卧房梳洗。他向来粗犷，正打算给这位不好惹的女子一个下马威，好趁机讨得顾南衣回金狮，当即便挥开房门，大步流星走进去。

“凤知微？凤知微！快出来！凤知微！”赫连铮一路大声唤着往里走，走到女子闺房的最里间，见到的不是满脸怒色喝令他退避的凤知微，而是，昏睡在床榻上的顾南衣。

赫连铮有一瞬间的诧异，这明明是凤知微的闺房，这顾南衣怎么睡在这里？不过他的下半身却比他的脑子转得更快，顾南衣一身裙装的模样挑起了他征服的欲望，甚至有了一个大胆的想法，想把这个身量单薄的小侍女视作被他意外俘获的猎物，就此压在身下尽情享用。

草原向来弱肉强食，并没有天盛这么多繁文缛节的规矩，别说是掠夺女子，哪怕是别人的老婆也是可以抢亲的。只要够强，就能拥有更多的妻妾和子女，自己的部族能壮大与否，全凭武力和本事。

“顾南衣？顾南衣？醒醒？醒醒！”他小心走近，轻轻拍了拍顾南衣的脸颊，却发现对方面色潮红，呼吸急促，显然是中了药。

赫连铮顿觉自己在这对于两人都不太安全，虽然他的下半身已经极为可耻地有了反应，但他的上半身告诉他，作为金狮王子，这是在天盛，最基本的礼仪还是要有的。把草原那一套弱掠人野合的招数用在这文明之地，应是不太合适，加上，衣衣可是他看上的唯一一个天盛女子，也不能这么随便。

“那个，我先走了……”赫连铮极力说服自己忍下自己本能的冲动，深吸一口气就要往外走，不料衣襟却被顾南衣拉住——

“别走……”顾南衣双眸迷离，微睁的漂亮眼眸荡漾着春情，眼角挂着委屈的泪水迷离望着他，发出一声低沉的小动物似的呜咽：“热……”

赫连铮的头脑轰得一下炸开了。他只知顾南衣中了迷药，殊不知，这迷药中也含有对他赫连铮同样适用的催情成分。

“顾南衣，这可是你自找的！”赫连铮低声骂了一句，飞速地去解自己的衣带。

带有异域图腾的衣物几下落地，与地上侍女衣裙混作一堆，赫连铮爬上床来，摁住顾南衣的双腕。

赫连铮轻轻一拽，顾南衣面上那块碍眼的雪纱便无声坠落。

之前在天盛街头惊鸿一瞥，谪仙一般的妙人，此刻就躺在自己身下，衣衫尽褪，任人采撷。

绝艳倾城，肌若白玉，肤如凝脂，周身的随便哪一处都是令人惊艳的景致，干净莹润得似一柄玉如意，明明是不食人间烟火的隔世佳人，偏偏又染上了些近于尘俗的绯色桃颜，使这般只可远观不可捉摸的艳色触手可及。

真是太美了。

若不是将这人修长双腿架起，亲眼所见如隐秘腿心之处那道紧涩细缝，赫连铮万万没有想到，就连凤知微，甚至顾南衣自己也不曾知晓，这样冷淡木讷的顾南衣，竟是适合承欢人下的双儿。

赫连铮把脸埋在那白软颈窝，吻住顾南衣眼尾那颗他朝思暮想的漂亮小痣，亲亲那双令人眩晕的漂亮眼眸。神思不明中的顾南衣似有所感，难耐地在他怀里挣扎了两下，赫连铮以舔舐和亲吻温柔地安抚着，却是霸道地将人双手摁在头顶，把着那两掌可握流畅漂亮的腰肢，缓缓挺入那道潜藏的幽壑。

顾南衣还是处子，狭小紧阖的甬道被骤然撑开，赫连铮才刚刚进入些许，身下的人儿便难受得挣扎起来，因药物而绵软的身体失了平日强劲的力道，只剩恰到好处欲拒还迎的挑逗。赫连铮怕顾南衣神志不清下手不知轻重，便用双臂将人锢在怀里，又往里顶了些，触及一道有些韧性的屏障，赫连铮再往里略微挺进，怀里的人儿抖了一下，紧蹙的眉心间痛楚之意更盛，两片薄唇微张，便是带着些哀求的意味，略有哭腔求饶似的呻吟“嗯……不要……”

这一声叫的赫连铮浑身一阵颤麻，平日里顾南衣总是一副清冷淡漠的模样，与他话不过三句便是出手开打，谁曾想在床第之间，被药物迷了心神，竟也有这般双儿本能的我见犹怜。

他很想知道，顾南衣这副冠绝美绝的皮囊之下，究竟还有多少风华绝代是他不知的。

他想占有这人，让这美人在自己身下情动难禁、婉转呻吟，所有的泪眼斑驳、极艳极美都为他一人欣赏，周身的征服欲被尽数点燃，赫连铮发出一声舒爽的低吼，将顾南衣双腿抬高，粗暴而狂野地冲撞开那道紧实的屏障，挺进那处无人造访的温柔乡——

这是一种怎样的感觉呢？

是一块精美的瓷器自展架跌坠，霎时破碎的瞬间，虽是粉身碎骨，却是极尽激烈，极尽美丽，刹那的芳华震撼。

是一团浓墨龙飞凤舞，尽数倾泻挥毫于如雪纸面上，与那无暇的白冲撞迸射，黑白相生，阴阳互补，绽放出无数的奇色异彩。

金戈铁马无缺，如花似玉美绝，自己此生，堪称圆满。赫连铮伏在顾南衣身上一面动作一面感慨。顾南衣温热的内里将他的阳刚包裹，他便如同造访秘境的旅人，全心全意地探索着这未知的幽洞所有的秘密。每经一处都不禁格外着迷地暗暗赞叹，这处景致真是绝佳的尤物。

只是，有一点令他颇为不爽，顾南衣在他身下承欢时情动难禁时，被他激烈的动作顶得支离破碎的呜咽中，反反复复轻声呼唤的不是他赫连铮，而是——“微……”愤怒和征服欲令他似乎也失了神志，忘却了怜惜顾南衣还是初次，带着些泄愤似的情绪狠狠操弄这身下这人，烙印似的吻落在白皙肌肤上，直到身下人的每一句呻吟都带着哭腔，在欲海中颠簸沉浮，一声声下意识地唤他的名字，“赫连……赫连铮……”

门外那个给顾南衣送衣物的侍女悄悄跑走，不出明日，赫连铮在魏府霸占了一个“侍女”的事情就会人尽皆知。

赫连铮也不知过了多久，当他自翻云覆雨的余韵中恢复清明，入目便是身侧不着寸缕的顾南衣。

他惊得坐起来，身侧是满床的狼藉，成片浓稠的白浊之间，混着一抹处子之身鲜艳显眼的红。

赫连铮瞪着眼睛，好半天才把断片的记忆连起来，反应过来自己干了什么。

事实就摆在他眼前，他趁着顾南衣被迷晕神志不清之时，强要了人家的身子。

如果是用金狮的话，他无非是无伤大雅地强幸了一个汉人奴隶。

但若是换句天盛的话说——

——他把顾南衣这个清清白白的良家少年糟蹋了。

顾南衣睡得蜷成一团，眉眼之间尽是痛苦之色，眉心紧蹙，通红的眼角泪痕未消，显然是承受不住被欺负狠了的模样。

赫连铮虽然是个粗犷的汉子，却也不是不负责任的负心汉，本来他也是想来求娶顾南衣的，这下反正生米煮成了熟饭，顾南衣已经成了他的人，干脆一不做二不休，自怀里掏出那枚精心准备的定情之物，握起顾南衣被方才的激烈情事掐出紫痕的皓白素腕，不由分说便给人戴上。红红的链绳，金色的小狗，翠玉的树叶，配着白皙手腕，甚是好看。

目的达到的赫连铮十分满意，这便穿戴整齐准备打道回府，临行前不忘颇为体贴地拿过被褥给顾南衣盖好，在那颈后标记处轻轻一吻，这才小心翼翼地退出房门。

凤知微恰好感到，看着不远处蹦蹦跳跳离开的赫连铮，心下疑虑：赫连铮今日来，竟然没有吵着要见她？更何况，他又怎的到了她的闺房来找？

当她走进内室，准备宽衣小憩时，眼见触目惊心的景象令这个惯来处变不惊的女子失声惊叫，只是才过片刻她便反应过来，掩住了惊呼的口，眼眶却霎时红了。

顾南衣背对着她，一头如墨长发尽数散下，身上的锦被遮不住的地方，光是裸露的肩头便是爱痕无数，更不要说，那软香温玉的白皙鹤颈脆弱处一个刺目的咬痕，那是双儿被打下印记的的标志。

凤知微强忍住悲痛，走上前去收拾凌乱的床铺，刚一看见还在昏睡的顾南衣，泪水哗地下来了。

她万万没想到，顾南衣会是个双儿，千算万算百密一疏，她算计到了所有冲她来的阴谋诡计，却偏偏忽略了作为她手中利刃的南衣！

之前韶宁公主清白被倪文昱所污，天盛帝盛怒之下亦爱女心切，不惜动用一切手段威逼利诱软硬兼施要她接盘。她亲眼目睹，一个爱女心切的父亲，在自己女儿清白被辱之后，做出的报复举动是何等震怒而疯狂。

顾南衣没有血亲在世，抚养他长大的师父也早已离世，而且糟蹋他的不是别人，不是一个普普通通的倪文昱，是金狮的王子赫连铮！

凤知微能够想象，若是顾南衣的父母还在，必定也会像天盛帝一样，想尽一切办法为孩子讨回公道。

可惜，一切都只是“若是”。

算计顾南衣的人，知道南衣是个无父无母的孤苦少年；又生得如此绝艳，恰好赫连铮又看上了他，把顾南衣送出去，不仅能讨赫连铮欢喜，也免去了历来牺牲王室宗女和亲的麻烦，连带着能拉拢整个金狮番邦势力；更知道，她凤知微多么精明善谋，断断不会因为一个作为棋子的顾南衣，去和赫连铮撕破脸拼命！

顾南衣已经被标记，从今以后便是赫连铮的人，除了跟着赫连铮去金狮之外别无选择。

顾南衣不在，无疑也是断了她左膀右臂。顾南衣是血浮屠宗主，血浮屠效忠的是大成，而她凤知微，该是大成的女帝。

满宫之中，如此缜密周全，对于她和顾南衣的弱点知根知底之人，怕是只有那个和她一路风雨同舟，同榻而眠，那个她心里已经无数次确信，却迟迟不坑承认的答案——

宁弈。

顾南衣劫持了宁弈的母亲雅乐夫人，间接无意导致了宁弈母亲的死，按照宁弈城府极深善于算计的性情，他绝对不会轻易善罢甘休，所谓暂时的收手无非是在等一个投机的机会，以此博得一箭多雕的丰厚回报。

凤知微撑着桌沿，凄然惨笑；也只有这寂寞而深沉的黑夜先，她能做真正通透明白的凤知微，明日一早，面见百官，她又是那个一身宠爱手握大权，什么都不明不白的天盛皇后。

宫墙深影之下，这位尊贵无匹的女子的背影是显得如此渺小，孤寂……

后记  
凤知微宁弈终究帝后离心，凤知微跳崖自尽。

赫连铮顺利继任草原顺义王，只不过，这位年轻的草原霸主却喜欢一反常态地拿着一枚陈旧褪色的手链发呆。

凤知微决定自裁之前不久，方才查明，顾南衣乃是血浮屠第一高手顾衍之子，更令她震惊的是，这个不幸而孤苦的可怜少年，竟有可能是她的堂弟，如果顾南衣还活着，兴许，就是她唯一还在的血亲。

只可惜，往事如云，故人长绝，唯余无尽长恨，化为无数盘桓绕梁的幽灵，于午夜时分，在这白骨累累中建立的天盛朝堂之上，呜咽涕泣，诉说着两朝更迭期间不为人知的血雨腥风……

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 剧情别管，我就想虐衣衣加发车，感情线什么的那都是陪衬，更别问为什么衣衣转头就下线了，问就是死亡过程这不是重点考试范围……重点是虐他……如果你觉得是我不会写，你就是地下二层停车场；如果你认为我是懒得写，那你就到了第五层。  
> 画风逐渐海棠，笑容逐渐嚣张，剧情逐渐疯狂。


End file.
